Un Pardon Libérateur
by Sayuri Quinn
Summary: MiniFic. HarryFille, HPDM. Kaitleen Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort mais ressort fatiguée et blasée de cette bataille, elle ressasse ses souvenirs quand une personne vient lui rendre visite inopinément. Arrivera t elle à redonner goût à la vie à Kaitleen?
1. La réminiscence passée

**Un Pardon Libérateur**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, j'ai simplement utilisé un Harry version fille à la place.

Genre : Romance principalement

Couple : HP/DM bien que dans ce cas-là, ce serait plutôt un KP/DM

Résumé : MiniFic. HarryFille, HP/DM. Kaitleen Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort mais ressort fatiguée et blasée de cette bataille, elle ressasse ses souvenirs quand une personne vient lui rendre visite inopinément. Arrivera-t-elle à redonner goût à la vie à Kaitleen ?

Warning : Attention, spoiler tome 6 pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore lu

Note : Ceci est une mini-fic. C'est ma première histoire, elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, je vous le concède, mais elle permet de m'entraîner pour ma prochaine fic qui sera plus longue. J'espère malgré tout que vous apprécierez la lecture .

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** **La réminiscence passée**

En cette nuit sombre d'été, un silence serein régnait dans cette plaine reculée d'Angleterre. On pouvait malgré tout percevoir le sifflement du vent qui soufflait sur les feuillages de la forêt et les quelques bruits que produisaient ses occupants. Le ciel était peuplé de milliers d'étoiles qui donnaient l'impression qu'il brillait de mille feux. Pourtant, dans cette éclatante fluorescence, une étoile se distinguait des autres, elle scintillait d'une intensité plus forte que toutes ses camarades. Cette étoile se trouvait parmi un petit groupement d'autres corps célestes qui semblaient représenter une figure dans le ciel.

Accoudée à une grande terrasse, une personne regardait fixement cette étoile avec lassitude et tristesse. En effet, cet astre était particulièrement important pour elle, elle faisait partie de la constellation du Chien et avait pour nom Sirius, comme celui de son parrain décédé il y a quelques années de cela. Son regard vert émeraude ne bougeait pas de sa cible, et cette personne ne semblait pas tenir compte de la brise glacée qui soufflait sur sa peau.

Cette étrange personne était en fait une jeune fille qui semblait avoir environ 16 ou 17 ans. Son visage fin était empreint de mélancolie. Parfois, un courant d'air venait balayer ses cheveux noirs, révélant une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front et ne laissant ainsi aucun doute sur l'identité de cette jeune personne.

En effet, cette adolescente se nommait Kaitleen Potter, surnommée la Survivante et depuis peu le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Elle continuait de fixer les nombreuses étoiles qui habitaient le ciel, et repensait à ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois.

Après la mort de Dumbledore, elle avait pensé ne jamais s'en remettre, elle était complètement bouleversée, son protecteur était parti, il l'avait laissée, abandonnée. Elle savait que c'était assez égoïste de penser ainsi mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quand Cédric était mort, elle savait que Dumbledore serait là pour redresser la situation, quand ce fut au tour de Sirius de partir également, mais maintenant, il n'était plus là. Elle avait toujours pensé que même s'il lui arrivait malheur ou qu'elle venait à échouer dans son combat prochain contre Voldemort, son directeur pourrait malgré tout remédier à la situation.

Mais lorsqu'elle était retournée chez les Dursley pour le premier mois de vacances comme le souhaitait Dumbledore, elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait tort. Ce dernier, malgré sa grande puissance, était toujours un humain et avait des faiblesses. Mais alors, si elle échouait face à Voldemort, qui sera là pour combattre à sa place ? Et là, elle avait pris conscience qu'il n'y aurait personne, il y aurait sûrement des résistants à la domination du seigneur des ténèbres, mais aucun ne pourrait mettre définitivement un terme à son règne à part elle, comme l'annonçait cette prophétie fatidique.

Elle se souvenait de la décision qu'elle avait prise lors de son bref séjour chez son oncle et sa tante, elle ferait tout pour accomplir à bien la mission que lui avait donné Dumbledore : retrouver et détruire tous les horcruxes et ainsi en finir une fois pour toute avec Voldemort. Donc, après avoir quitté pour de bon sa _chère famille_, elle était partie à la recherche des morceaux d'âme de Tom Riddle.

Elle avait ensuite envoyé une lettre à Ron et Hermione, leur demandant de lui pardonner de partir comme ça sans eux mais qu'il le fallait. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'ils l'accompagnent mais ce n'était pas possible : c'était bien trop dangereux et il était hors de question qu'ils soient en quelconque danger à cause d'elle, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de les perdre eux aussi. Elle aurait aussi aimé assister au mariage de Bill et Fleur, mais ce n'était pas faisable, si les Weasley et Hermione l'auraient vue, ils auraient tout fait pour la convaincre de rester mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle était tout d'abord allée voir Slughorn pour avoir plus de renseignements sur Tom et les horcruxes. Elle avait ainsi fait le tour du monde pour retrouver toutes les parties de l'âme de Voldemort, ce qui lui prenait pas mal de temps, alors qu'en Angleterre, la guerre faisait rage mais l'Ordre du Phoenix tenait bon. Mais le problème, c'était la destruction de l'horcruxe, il fallait avoir recours à énormément de puissance puisque l'objet était créé avec une magie très noire. Par conséquent, après chaque anéantissement d'un horcruxe, sa magie était complètement épuisée et elle était sans défense pendant presque deux semaines, ce qui était très dangereux.

Et lors de son parcours, elle avait eu la surprise de rencontrer Snape et Malfoy Jr. Elle aurait tant voulu faire payer à Snape ce qu'il avait fait à Dumbledore, rien que de le voir réveillait une rage immense dans son être. Malheureusement cette rencontre suivait la destruction d'un horcruxe, elle était donc bien trop faible pour se battre contre eux. Elle pensait qu'eux, n'hésiteraient pas à la blesser, mais à son grand étonnement, ils ne lui avaient rien fait de mal, ils avaient beaucoup parlé et lui avaient expliqué leur position dans la guerre, ce qui l'avait profondément choquée : ils étaient irrémédiablement contre Voldemort ! Snape lui avait avoué qu'il avait tué le directeur parce que celui-ci le lui avait demandé, il était mourant et n'avait pas d'autre échappatoire. Lorsqu'il lui avait raconté cela, Kaitleen pouvait apercevoir une petite étincelle de douleur dans ses yeux obsidiens, apparemment, il aurait préféré ne pas faire ce qu'il avait fait, mais il était trop tard.

Au départ, elle ne les avait pas crus, puis ils avaient fini pas la convaincre de leur bonne foi et avaient décidé de l'aider dans sa quête. Ils furent donc mis au courant à propos des horcruxes mais aussi de leur destruction fastidieuse. Snape lui avait fait part d'une potion pouvant faire régénérer sa magie plus rapidement, ainsi, au lieu d'attendre deux semaines avant de se remettre, elle serait remise sur pied en une semaine. En revanche, il restait un ennui : la potion était très difficile à réaliser et devait être bue dans l'heure qui suivait sa fabrication. Snape ne pouvait s'éloigner très longtemps du seigneur des ténèbres de peur d'éveiller des soupçons et Kaitleen ne pouvait la faire elle-même puisqu'elle serait trop faible, il était donc décidé que Draco l'accompagnerait dans sa recherche des horcruxes. Ainsi il pourrait non seulement lui préparer la potion mais aussi l'aider dans son voyage.

Kaitleen appréhendait un peu cette cohabitation, après tout, même s'il avait changé de camp, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils deviendraient les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais contre toute attente, ça s'était assez bien déroulé, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de temps pour se disputer et s'aidaient mutuellement. Draco était d'une compagnie très agréable quand on le connaissait mieux. Dès lors, la quête des horcruxes fut terminée plus rapidement qu'auparavant.

Enfin, il ne restait plus que Voldemort à abattre. La Survivante était alors déterminée à en finir avec le tyran. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec ses amis et ne savait si elle en aurait l'occasion après puisqu'elle était convaincue qu'elle ne ressortirait pas vivante de cette bataille.

**Fin du Chapitre 1**

Pour l'instant ce n'est pas très intéressant. C'est juste pour amorcer l'histoire, j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop ennuyés en lisant ce chapitre .

Voilà, n'hésitez pas laisser une review pour donner votre avis.


	2. La bataille décisive

**Un Pardon Libérateur**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, j'ai simplement utilisé un Harry version fille à la place.

Genre : Romance principalement

Couple : HP/DM bien que dans ce cas-là, ce serait plutôt un KP/DM

Résumé : MiniFic. HarryFille, HP/DM. Kaitleen Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort mais ressort fatiguée et blasée de cette bataille, elle ressasse ses souvenirs quand une personne vient lui rendre visite inopinément. Arrivera-t-elle à redonner goût à la vie à Kaitleen ?

Warning : Attention, spoiler tome 6 pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore lu

Note : Ceci est une mini-fic. C'est ma première histoire, elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, je vous le concède, mais elle permet de m'entraîner pour ma prochaine fic qui sera plus longue. J'espère malgré tout que vous apprécierez la lecture .

* * *

_Enfin, il ne restait plus que Voldemort à abattre. La Survivante était alors déterminée à en finir avec le tyran. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de parler avec ses amis et ne savait si elle en aurait l'occasion après puisqu'elle était convaincue qu'elle ne ressortirait pas vivante de cette bataille. _

**Chapitre 2 :** **La bataille décisive**

Une larme roula sur sa joue mince. La bataille était vraiment horrible, c'était un véritable carnage, et pourtant elle en était ressortie vivante, contrairement à des centaines de personnes qui n'avaient pas eu sa chance. Cependant, elle aurait tellement voulu que ce soit l'inverse et que toutes ces personnes puissent vivre à sa place, elle se souvenait encore de tous ces cris, ces sorts lancés, la douleur de toutes ces personnes…

_**Flash Back**_

_Kaitleen s'avançait difficilement dans le parc de Poudlard où se déroulait la bataille finale. Le sol était jonché de cadavres et on pouvait entendre plusieurs incantations prononcées, voir des faisceaux lumineux se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers leur cible, des cris de douleur lâchés. Mais la Survivante ne prenait pas conscience de tout cela, ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les aider directement, la seule façon qu'elle avait de les secourir était de détruire à jamais le chef de leurs bourreaux, mais beaucoup ne serait plus de ce monde d'ici-là, alors elle priait pour qu'ils tiennent jusque-là car elle comptait bien réussir sa mission, il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse ce monstre en vie. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers Voldemort qui se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, stupéfixant les mangemorts qui avaient osé se mettre sur son chemin. _

_Sa colère était immense, faisant ressortir quelques flux de magie autour d'elle, elle était réellement impressionnante et beaucoup arrêtaient leur combat pour regarder la confrontation avec l'icône de leur camp respectif._

_Kaitleen s'arrêta à quelques pas de Voldemort qui affichait un sourire moqueur à son encontre._

_« Mais voyez-vous qui est là, Kaitleen Potter en personne. Moi qui croyais que tu avais enfin compris que tu n'avais aucune chance contre moi et que tu avais fini pas abandonner, je suis un peu déçu que ma théorie soit fausse mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer sans nos petits combats. »_

_Kaitleen ne dit rien, elle n'était pas d'humeur à répondre à ses provocations. Son seul but était de mettre fin à cette guerre, préservant ainsi le monde sorcier, ses parents, Cédric, Sirius et beaucoup d'autres innocents seront alors vengés._

_Voldemort, voyant qu'il ne recevrait aucune réponse et avisant le regard déterminé de celle qui lui faisait face, soupira d'un air faussement résigné._

_« De nos jours, la jeunesse n'a plus aucun sens de l'humour, c'est regrettable. »_

_« Je suis prête Tom, ce combat sera le dernier, après ça, l'un de nous périra. » dit Kaitleen d'un air résolu, bien qu'intérieurement, elle avait peur, elle craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur des espérances que de nombreuses personnes avaient placé en elle. Elle ne devait pas mourir sans emporter Voldemort avec elle, la mort ne l'effrayait pas, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle s'était résignée à mourir jeune._

_Le seigneur des ténèbres tiqua un peu sur son nom mais ne fit pas de remarque dessus._

_« Voyons Potter, je ne te savais pas si fataliste, tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes battus, serait-ce la mort de ce cher Albus qui t'aurait changée à ce point ? » dit Voldemort, percevant aisément la grande puissance de son adversaire. « Enfin, si tu insistes tant, battons-nous et voyons qui de nous deux ressortira vainqueur de ce dernier combat, mais si tu veux mon avis, son issu est très claire et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne joue pas en ta faveur. »_

_« Nous verrons bien. »_

_La Survivante prit soin de placer une sorte de bulle de protection autour d'eux afin qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés._

_Et le duel commença._

_Les sorts pleuvaient à tout bout de champ entre les deux sorciers, ils ne se faisaient aucun cadeau et il était évident qu'ils voulaient blesser l'autre autant que possible. Puis, plus aucune parole ne fut prononcée entre eux, préférant utiliser des sortilèges informulés, on ne pouvait deviner la nature de ces sorts que par la colère des faisceaux qui s'échappaient de leur baguette. Les gestes des combattants étaient extrêmement rapides et parfois, on pouvait à peine les voir. Soudain, les deux sorciers délaissèrent leur baguette pour combattre à l'épée, la lutte était d'une très grande violence et on distinguait de nombreuses taches de sang sur leurs vêtements. Les deux adversaires étaient complètement épuisés, mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser l'autre prendre le dessus, alors ils continuaient._

_Tout à coup, Kaitleen se baissa pour éviter une boule d'énergie provenant de Tom et bondit rapidement en arrière. Elle reprit sa baguette en main et d'un mouvement précis du poignet, un cercle lumineux se dessina au sol, entourant et immobilisant le seigneur des ténèbres. Ensuite, six objets apparurent sur ce cercle, placés à une distance égale les uns des autres. Riddle, jusqu'ici troublé par les agissements de son ennemie, reconnut avec stupeur et incompréhension ces objets : il s'agissait de ses horcruxes. Mais il ne sentait plus l'aura noire qui les caractérisait, quelque chose n'allait pas._

_Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, Kaitleen avait placé ses mains devant elle en forme de triangle et commençait à prononcer une incantation qu'il ne connaissait pas et subitement, il ressentit une violente douleur au niveau de la poitrine, c'était insoutenable, il avait l'impression que son corps se déchirait de l'intérieur. Il savait que c'en était fini de lui, des émotions qu'il ne pouvait définir défilèrent dans son cœur qu'il croyait avoir perdu, il ressentait de la peur, de la crainte, de la douleur et autres sentiments tout aussi horrible, et il comprit que ces sentiments étaient ceux de ses victimes, avant qu'il ne leur enlève la vie._

_Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Lord Voldemort éprouva des remords pour avoir engendré tant de mal. _

_Il murmura à Kaitleen : « Pardon. »_

_Puis, il s'effondra au sol, son corps inerte se mit à rougeoyer intensément avant de se transformer et reprendre une apparence humaine, celle qu'il aurait dû avoir s'il n'avait pas déchiré son âme._

_Kaitleen se sentait extrêmement fatiguée, elle avait l'impression que toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonnée. En entendant la dernière parole de Tom Riddle, des larmes avaient commencé à couler et ravageaient maintenant son beau visage, toutes les horreurs passées l'envahissant d'un seul coup. Par la suite, elle sombra à son tour dans la noirceur de l'inconscience._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Elle secoua vivement la tête, elle ne devait plus penser à ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle se sentait coupable des horreurs de cette guerre, elle avait besoin de se rendre responsable de tout cela, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, cela lui évitait de sombrer dans la folie.

Après son combat contre Voldemort, elle était restait inconsciente pendant plusieurs semaines, et quand elle s'était enfin réveillée, elle s'était sentie vraiment mal à propos de tout ça. Tous ses amis étaient avec elle et la soutenaient, elle était heureuse qu'ils soient tous vivants, bien que la plupart d'entre eux étaient blessés, ils étaient sauf. Mais lorsqu'elle les voyait sourire avec tant de joie, elle n'arrivait pas à faire de même, elle avait vu tellement d'horreur qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de redevenir la personne joyeuse qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être, et ça la rongeait de plus en plus, elle ne pouvait plus continuer à faire semblant que tout allait bien.

Et un jour, lorsqu'elle fut seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste où on l'avait admise, elle décida de partir pendant quelques temps pour réfléchir un peu à sa vie. Elle avait laissé une lettre pour les Weasley, Hermione, Rémus, Snape, Draco et tous ses autres amis, leur expliquant qu'elle avait juste besoin de s'éloigner un peu afin de se remettre les idées en place et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent pour elle. Elle reviendrait sûrement dans quelques mois, un an au maximum.

Depuis son départ, elle avait voyagé dans de nombreux pays, cela l'avait vraiment revigorée, mais les souvenirs de la guerre revenaient souvent la hanter.

Cela allait bientôt faire huit mois qu'elle était partie et son état psychologique ne s'était que très peu amélioré, elle commençait à penser qu'elle était tout simplement maudite et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais profiter pleinement de la vie. Elle avait décidé de revenir en Angleterre sans prévenir qui que ce soit, elle n'était pas encore prête à les affronter, elle avait pensé que revenir sur sa terre natale l'aiderait mais ça n'avait pas changé grand chose, bien qu'elle soit heureuse de revoir le paysage anglais. Elle s'était appropriée un manoir assez reculé du monde sorcier afin qu'on ne la retrouve pas facilement et avait placé plusieurs sortilèges sur elle pour embrouiller les pistes.

« Ding Dong »

Elle était encore dans ses tristes pensées quand soudain, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit.

Kaitleen fronça les sourcils, qui aurait bien pu venir à une heure aussi tardive ? De plus, personne ne venait jamais d'habitude puisque la maison était inhabitée avant qu'elle ne vienne s'y installer. Après un dernier soupir, la jeune fille quitta la terrasse à laquelle elle était accoudée et traversa la demeure pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle n'avait pas d'elfe de maison, ne désirant pas de compagnie, mais parfois elle aurait bien voulu en engager un, peut-être qu'elle devrait faire appel à Dobby un de ces jours.

Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, elle se demanda encore une fois qui était la personne derrière la porte et était assez anxieuse en même temps de découvrir son identité. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se figea en avisant son visiteur inattendu. Derrière la porte se tenait un grand jeune homme blond : Draco Malfoy.

**Fin du Chapitre 2**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Laissez des reviews pour donnez votre avis svp.


	3. Un visiteur inattendu

**Un Pardon Libérateur**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, j'ai simplement utilisé un Harry version fille à la place.

Genre : Romance principalement

Couple : HP/DM bien que dans ce cas-là, ce serait plutôt un KP/DM

Résumé : MiniFic. HarryFille, HP/DM. Kaitleen Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort mais ressort fatiguée et blasée de cette bataille, elle ressasse ses souvenirs quand une personne vient lui rendre visite inopinément. Arrivera-t-elle à redonner goût à la vie à Kaitleen ?

Warning : Attention, spoiler tome 6 pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore lu

Note : Ceci est une mini-fic. C'est ma première histoire, elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, je vous le concède, mais elle permet de m'entraîner pour ma prochaine fic qui sera plus longue. J'espère malgré tout que vous apprécierez la lecture .

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

miss dora potter : Merci pour ta review, cela me fait très plaisir. Je n'étais pas certaine que ma fic plaise à quelqu'un puisque beaucoup préfèrent un Harry normal (en garçon), et de plus, le scénario est assez banal. Je te remercie donc pour le compliment, d'autant plus que tu es ma première revieweuse.

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, elle se demanda encore une fois qui était la personne derrière la porte et était assez anxieuse en même temps de découvrir son identité. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se figea en avisant son visiteur inattendu. Derrière la porte se tenait un grand jeune homme blond: Draco Malfoy._

**Chapitre 3: ****Un visiteur inattendu**

Kaitleen se tenait toujours devant la porte, encore surprise de sa visite inopinée.

Draco Malfoy se trouvait juste devant elle, le visage calme et impassible comme à son habitude.

« Tu comptes encore me fixer ainsi longtemps ou aurai-je enfin le privilège d'entrer dans ta charmante demeure ? » dit-il finalement, le ton moqueur.

Kaitleen se reprit rapidement et fit un pas en arrière afin de laisser entrer le jeune homme.

« Dé… Désolé, entre. » répondit-elle, ne revenant toujours pas de son étonnement. Elle l'emmena ensuite dans son salon. « Installe-toi je t'en prie, je vais préparer du thé. »

Malfoy ne fit qu'incliner doucement de la tête en réponse.

La jeune fille se dirigea alors dans la cuisine. Alors qu'elle préparait les boissons d'un geste mécanique, des milliers de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. _Qu'est-ce que Malfoy peut bien faire ici, et comment m'a-t-il retrouvée ? Quelle poisse c'est pas possible ! Je me demande quand même ce qu'il me veut, j'aurais plutôt pensé que ça aurait été Ron ou Hermione qui m'auraient trouvée mais Malfoy !? _Elle soupira et ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant de retrouver son calme.

Elle rejoignit ensuite Malfoy, un plateau à la main et s'installa dans le canapé en face de lui. Alors qu'il sirotait élégamment le thé qu'elle venait de lui servir, Kaitleen ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, il n'avait pas trop changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'est-à-dire les quelques jours suivant son réveil à l'hôpital. Ses cheveux blonds, tirant sur l'argenté, étaient impeccablement coiffés et avaient quelque peu poussé, lui descendant maintenant jusqu'à la nuque, sa peau pâle ne semblait toujours pas ressentir les effets du soleil et son visage fin et aristocratique exprimait cette indifférence qu'elle lui connaissait tant. Il y avait toujours cette prestance et cette nonchalance qui semblaient ressortir de sa personne, accentuant sa beauté froide et impassible. Et ses vêtements somptueux ne laissaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'il occupait un rang social très élevé.

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, seul signe de sa nervosité et décida enfin de briser ce silence bien trop pesant pour elle:

« Alors Malfoy, que me vaut l'honneur de ta venue ? »

Le jeune homme reposa doucement sa tasse avant de la regarder dans les yeux et de répondre le plus simplement du monde, un imperceptible sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres :

« Oh, une simple visite de courtoisie, je m'ennuyais chez moi et je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas aller voir cette chère Potter ? »

Kaitleen lui lança un regard ennuyé et un peu gêné :

« Malfoy, tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. »

« Voyons Potter, ne peut-on plus aller voir ses camarades maintenant ? » répliqua-t-il avec un air faussement offensé. « Moi qui ait fait tout ce chemin juste pour te voir, je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux. Tu sais que j'ai dû traverser toute une forêt remplie de sales bestioles à pied parce qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner plus près de chez toi ? »

« Je suis navrée d'avoir fait endurer un véritable supplice à tes pieds si fragiles. » dit-elle ironiquement.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on vienne te voir en décourageant ainsi les gens d'approcher. » approuva-t-il, l'air toujours faussement indigné.

Ils échangèrent ensuite un petit sourire, le même que celui qu'ils avaient partagé pendant la recherche des horcruxes, dissipant ainsi la légère tension qui régnait. Il y eut ensuite un nouveau silence, il n'était plus pesant, mais plutôt agréable et reposant, les deux jeunes gens se rappelant les petites piques qu'ils avaient échangé de nombreuses fois pendant leur cohabitation.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu Malfoy ? » demanda doucement Kaitleen.

Draco soupira, semblant chercher ses mots puis lâcha :

« Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais, lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais partie si subitement sans prévenir personne en laissant une simple lettre, je me suis senti triste mais aussi en colère, pourtant je comprenais, tu avais besoin de faire le point après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais je… j'en sais rien, c'est trop confus. » Il laissa ensuite échapper un petit rire amer. « Dire que je t'ai cherchée pendant plusieurs mois et que j'avais préparé d'avance un petit discours, on ne peut pas dire que c'est une réussite. »

Kaitleen quitta son fauteuil pour s'installer sur la table juste devant le jeune homme. Elle le fixa intensément pendant quelques instants, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Elle posa soigneusement une main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis et lui murmura :

« Ecoute Malfoy, je suis vraiment désolée d'être partie comme ça si brusquement et je m'excuse si je t'ai fait du mal, je ne… »

« Non arrête, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » l'interrompit-il. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis ton départ et au bout de quelques mois, je me suis rendu compte qu'il fallait absolument que je te voie, tu me manquais beaucoup. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que tu occupais une place si importante dans ma vie. Je me suis alors mis à ta recherche, et je dois dire que c'était pas facile, t'as pas fait les choses à moitié Potter. » finit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je ne pensais que tu tenais tant à moi. » avoua Kaitleen, surprise mais aussi touchée de la révélation du blond.

« Moi non plus, mais bon. » dit-il, assez gêné de ce qu'il avait avoué. « Ecoute, je sais que si tu as placé autant de sorts, c'est parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'on te retrouve mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

La Survivante le regarda attentivement avant de lui faire un doux sourire.

« Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais. » Elle continua sur un ton amusé : « Au contraire, la solitude commençait sérieusement à m'ennuyer, j'aurais même fait la conversation avec Snape s'il avait été là, c'est peu dire. »

Draco grimaça, malgré tout heureux que la jeune fille ne lui en veuille pas. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge situé au-dessus de la cheminée.

« Tout de même, il est plus de minuit, n'as-tu pas pensé que je serais en train de dormir à cette heure-là et que tu m'aurais dérangée ? »

« Ma personne vaut bien ce petit sacrifice, et puis tu ne dors jamais Potter. » répliqua Malfoy.

« Quoi ? »

« Je me rappelle que je ne t'avais jamais vue te reposer plus d'une heure pendant qu'on cherchait ces fichus morceaux d'âmes, tu avais d'horribles cernes, je me demandais même comment tu faisais pour tenir debout vu l'état déplorable dans lequel tu étais, on aurait dit un cadavre ambulant. » ajouta-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

« Merci pour moi. » grogna Kaitleen en levant les yeux au ciel. « En tout cas c'est pas moi qui n'arrêtais pas de rouspéter bêtement juste parce qu'on traverser une simple forêt. »

« Je te ferais signaler que ladite forêt était infestée de bêtes plus repoussantes les unes que les autres. » râla-t-il.

« Ca te rappelait des mauvais souvenirs Malfoy ? » se moqua-t-elle, faisant allusion à leur petite visite dans la forêt interdite lors de leur première année avec Hagrid et donc, de la réaction _légèrement_ excessive de Draco.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer :

« Et puis cette foutue forêt était un véritable marécage, dire que j'ai dû supporter toute cette puanteur et cette boue sur moi, mes magnifiques cheveux étaient complètement sales après qu'on soit sorti, quelle horreur ! » trembla-t-il avec dégoût à ce souvenir.

Kaitleen grogna ensuite quelque chose qui ressemblait à _« Serpentard narcissique »_, ce qui n'échappa pas au concerné.

« Eh, je ne suis pas narcissique, » s'offusqua-t-il, « je suis simplement conscient de ma grande beauté et de mon charme indéniable. »

La jeune fille haussa seulement un sourcil en lui lançant un regard qui signifiait clairement _« C'est la même chose »_.

Puis ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'aucun des deux n'avaient pas rit comme ça, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sentis si bien avec quelqu'un. Ils continuèrent donc la soirée aussi agréablement, à se remémorer les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu pendant la recherches des horcruxes, en échangeant quelques remarques moqueuses et sarcastiques, bien que sans méchanceté aucune.

**Fin du Chapitre 3**

Alors ? Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? laissez une review svp.


	4. Des souvenirs révélateurs

**Un Pardon Libérateur**

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, j'ai simplement utilisé un Harry version fille à la place.

Genre: Romance principalement

Couple: HP/DM bien que dans ce cas-là, ce serait plutôt un KP/DM

Résumé: MiniFic. HarryFille, HP/DM. Kaitleen Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort mais ressort fatiguée et blasée de cette bataille, elle ressasse ses souvenirs quand une personne vient lui rendre visite inopinément. Arrivera-t-elle à redonner goût à la vie à Kaitleen ?

Warning: Attention, spoiler tome 6 pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore lu

Note: Ceci est une mini-fic. C'est ma première histoire, elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, je vous le concède, mais elle permet de m'entraîner pour ma prochaine fic qui sera plus longue. J'espère malgré tout que vous apprécierez la lecture .

**Bonjour, voici le 4****e**** chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Comme j'ai mis un petit bout de temps à poster ce chapitre, je l'ai fait plus long que les autres. Et comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai changé le rating, donc attention pour ceux que ça pourrait choquer, je vous aurais prévenus. J'espère malgré tout que cela ne vous gênera pas trop.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Alatariel fellagunt : Je te remercie de ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas alors. Il est essentiellement basé sur les pensées de Draco et l'évolution du couple Draco/Kaitleen est donc abordée.

Touraz : Merci pour le compliment. Pour ses amis, je ne sais pas trop, honnêtement je ne savais pas trop si je devais parler de leurs retrouvailles mais pourquoi pas ? Ce serait une bonne idée, je pense que je vais le faire. Merci pour l'idée en tout cas, lol, et j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu pour la suite.

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Puis ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'aucun des deux n'avaient pas rit comme ça, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas sentis si bien avec quelqu'un. Ils continuèrent donc la soirée aussi agréablement, à se remémorer les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu pendant la recherches des horcruxes, en échangeant quelques remarques moqueuses et sarcastiques, bien que sans méchanceté aucune._

**Chapitre 4 : Des souvenirs révélateurs**

Il se faisait très tard, dehors, on pouvait entendre les grosses gouttes de pluie frapper durement contre les fenêtres de la salle de séjour où se trouvaient encore Kaitleen et Draco, ces derniers continuaient de discuter sans s'en lasser, comme si la présence de l'autre faisait oublier leurs soucis actuels.

« Quand comptes-tu faire ton grand retour parmi nous ? » demanda soudain Draco dans un ton qui se voulait désinvolte, alors qu'intérieurement, il était anxieux de la réponse de la jeune fille. Cette question, il voulait la poser dès qu'il l'avait revue mais il n'en n'avait pas eu le courage, en fait, il avait peur de ce qu'elle lui dirait, mais il fallait qu'il sache, il ne voulait plus qu'elle lui échappe maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa trace.

Le sourire joyeux de Kaitleen devint tout à coup plus triste à l'entente de cette interrogation. Elle réfléchit pendant un petit moment avant de lui répondre :

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas Malfoy. J'étais revenue ici dans l'espoir de me sentir mieux et tenter de retrouver une vie normale… Enfin, aussi normale que possible. » reprit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Le jeune blond continuait de la regarder fixement, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

« Finalement, revenir en Angleterre ne m'a pas vraiment avancée, pour dire la vérité, je me sens même encore plus mal depuis mon retour, j'ai l'impression de n'y pas être à ma place. Je me sens tellement lasse de tout ça. » murmura la Survivante. « Enfin, j'imagine que c'est un juste retour des choses. » soupira-t-elle. « J'avais prévu de rester encore environ une semaine ici avant de repartir. »

Draco tenta d'ignorer son pincement au cœur en entendant les paroles de celle qui l'avait conquis. Oui, c'est vrai, Draco Malfoy était tombé amoureux de Celle-Qui-Avait-Survécu, celle qu'il avait détesté pendant une grande partie de sa scolarité. Jamais il n'avait pensé ressentir quelque chose d'autre que la haine et le dégoût envers cette petite fille maigre et beaucoup trop naïve, mais le résultat était là. Au fur et à mesure des années, il avait remarqué des changements physiques sur son ennemie de toujours. À partir de leur quatrième année, en particulier lors du bal des Champions de la Coupe du Feu, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas si laide que ça et il n'avait pas pu détacher son regard de la fine silhouette de la jeune Potter. Elle était vêtue d'une splendide robe aux couleurs sombres qui lui donnaient une aura de mystère. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait autre que dans un pantalon, elle ne portait pas l'uniforme féminin de Poudlard mais celui pour les garçons, ce qui était assez étrange, Draco n'avait pas cessé de lui rappeler son manque flagrant de féminité lors de leurs nombreuses altercations, mais cela ne l'avait jamais touchée.

Et lors de sa cinquième et sixième année, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser son regard dériver sur elle plusieurs fois, même peut-être un peu trop, car en plus, il avait fallu que cette fichue Potter devienne belle. Elle aurait pu garder son corps de petite fille malingre qui n'attirait pas encore des regards concupiscents, au lieu de devenir la plus belle fille de Poudlard. À cause de cela, il se mettait à provoquer de plus en plus les disputes avec elle afin qu'elle pose ses beaux yeux verts sur lui, pour voir qu'il existait dans sa vie. Au début, il était horrifié et presque dégoûté des réactions de son corps lorsqu'il fixait trop longuement la jeune fille ou alors quand il croisait ses yeux émeraudes qui brillaient de colère à son égard lors de leurs confrontations.

Tout d'abord, il pensait que ce n'était pas si grave, après tout sa réaction était normale, Potter était une fille plus que désirable et il avait souvent noté les nombreux regards insistants sur la Griffondore de la part des garçons de l'école et cela le rendait furieux à chaque fois, d'autant plus que l'intéressée ne s'en rendait même pas compte et qu'elle continuait de donner des sourires éclatants à chaque personne la saluant. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi naïf ! Et pourtant, il ne se sentait qu'encore plus attiré par elle, son innocence et cette maturité le séduisait de plus en plus, ce qui le dérangeait un peu. Il pouvait accepter le fait d'être sexuellement attiré par elle mais il ne devait y avoir rien d'autre, de plus elle lui était inaccessible puisque qu'ils se détestaient, et il se voyait mal lui proposer de coucher avec lui après tout.

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est quand il couchait avec d'autres filles, il fallait qu'il fasse sortir cette frustration sexuelle qu'il avait accumulé à cause de cette foutue balafrée. Ainsi, il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à imaginer que la jeune fille qui gémissait sous lui était Kaitleen et il devenait alors plus passionné. Cependant, un jour, il avait surpris cet imbécile de Finnigan qui s'approchait trop près de la Griffondore qui hantait ses nuits et il avait vu rouge, bien sûr, l'Irlandais ne l'avait pas embrassé ou quoique ce soit, mais il n'arrivait pas supporter que cet idiot puisse être si proche d'elle et recevoir ses beaux sourires alors que lui n'avait que des regards haineux de sa part, même s'il la provoquait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Mais bon, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres solutions. Déjà que lorsque la Belette était proche de Potter, c'était limite, mais avec Finnigan c'était autre chose.

En conséquence de quoi, lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans les couloirs de l'école, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se disputer une nouvelle fois avec elle, mais il l'avait regretté tout de suite après, surtout avec ce qui en avait résulté. Il se souvenait encore de ce face-à-face :

_**Flash Back**_

_Hermione, Ron et Kaitleen venaient de quitter la Grande Salle afin de se rendre dans leur salle commune en discutant joyeusement du nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley qu'ils avaient installé à Pré-au-lard. Mais au détour d'un couloir, ils aperçurent Malfoy et sa bande de Serpentards s'approcher d'eux d'un air hautain et méprisant, le blond s'avança vers eux tandis que les autres restaient en retrait, attendant un signe de leur chef s'il désirait qu'ils interviennent._

_« Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas la chère balafrée accompagnée comme toujours de la Sang de Bourbe et de la Belette. » commença Draco d'un ton moqueur._

_« Laisse-nous passer Malfoy ! » grogna Ron._

_« Je n'ai pas d'ordre recevoir d'un gueux comme toi, Weasley. »_

_Ron serra les poings et voulut répliquer mais Hermione posa doucement une main sur son épaule en faisant un signe négatif de la tête, ce qui dissuada Ron de se battre contre le Serpentard._

_« Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Weasley obéit sagement à la Sang de Bourbe comme le bon toutou qu'il est. » railla Pansy Parkinson, qui se trouvait parmi le groupe de Serpentards accompagnant Draco._

_« Ferme-la Parkinson ! » grinça Kaitleen. « Allons-nous-en. » reprit-elle plus calmement à l'encontre de ses amis. _

_Ils se détournèrent donc pour quitter les Serpentards, quand Draco, détestant être ignoré, surtout par Potter, se décida à la provoquer plus méchamment :_

_« Alors Potter, tu abandonnes ? Je suppose que tu vas aller rejoindre ce cher Finnigan. » Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait de les avoir vu tous les deux ensemble, ainsi que la tentative de drague minable de l'Irlandais en plus de l'aveuglement de la jeune fille sur les réelles intentions de ce crétin._

_Kaitleen fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard d'interrogation vers Malfoy, visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas le sens des paroles de son ennemi d'école._

_« Je vous ai vu tous les deux à la bibliothèque, et apparemment, la proximité de vos corps ne semblait pas vous gêner. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de la part d'une fille facile comme toi qui se jette dans les bras du premier venu. » continua-t-il, il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il disait mais il voulait qu'elle le regarde et il ferait n'importe quoi pour ça._

_La jeune brune leva ses yeux au ciel, agacée, mais préféra ne pas répondre à ce genre d'attaque, Malfoy pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, de toute façon elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis. Elle commença à tirer Ron loin des ces langues de vipère avec l'aide d'Hermione puisque celui-ci semblait prêt à refaire le portrait du blond pour les insultes qu'il venait de proférer envers elle, mais elle ne voulait de combat aujourd'hui, elle se sentait trop épuisée mentalement._

_Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner quand Malfoy siffla avec méchanceté :_

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter, je te connaissais avec plus de réparti que ça, serait-ce la mort de ton chien Black qui te met dans un tel état ? Je devrais le remercier dans ce cas, dommage qu'il n'ait pas de tombe, oh, c'est vrai, les gens de son espèce ne méritent pas d'être enterrés. » Draco savait que ses paroles étaient dures et qu'il allait sûrement le regretter plus tard, mais en ce moment, cela importait peu._

_Si au début Hermione avait posé une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son amie, au fur et à mesure des dires du blond, elle semblait vouloir elle-même lui lançait un sortilège pour le faire taire à jamais. Elle regarda Kaitleen avec inquiétude, cette dernière avait fermé ses yeux douloureusement à la mention de son parrain mort il y a quelques mois de cela._

_Puis, tout à coup, elle s'avança rapidement vers le Serpentard et avant que quiconque ait pu esquisser un geste, elle donna un violent coup de poing sur son visage parfait et tout de suite après, avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, elle le plaqua durement contre le mur. Les autres Serpentards, face à cette action soudaine, levèrent leur baguette et la pointèrent sur la Survivante tandis que Ron et Hermione faisaient de même vers le groupe de Serpentards. _

_Mais Kaitleen ne s'occupait pas de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle fixait haineusement Malfoy et lui dit en grinçant des dents :_

_« Ecoute-moi bien Malfoy, que tu m'insultes m'importe peu mais je ne tolèrerai pas que tu dises du mal de mes proches. La prochaine fois que je t'entends les insulter, je te le ferai regretter amèrement, crois-moi. »_

_Draco voyait ces lèvres rosées remuer mais, sur le coup, il ne perçut pas ce qu'elle disait. La seule chose dont il avait conscience était le corps aux courbes parfaites de la jeune fille pressé fortement contre le sien. Ensuite, se rendant compte de leur position, il eut peur que son propre corps le trahisse et que Kaitleen découvre l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, alors, il la repoussa violemment._

_« Ne me touche pas Potter ! » cracha-t-il furieusement, tentant d'ignorer les battements trop rapides de son cœur. Jetant un dernier regard méprisant vers le trio de Griffondors, il partit en direction de sa salle commune, suivit de ses camarades de maison._

_Plus tard, dans la soirée, il était assis sur son lit, dans sa chambre de préfet et repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée avec Potter. Il en était encore complètement chamboulé, cette altercation avait failli tourner au désastre. Potter ne devait en aucun cas découvrir l'attirance qu'il ressentait envers elle, sinon, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait, elle et ses amis Griffondors se moqueraient certainement de lui pendant très longtemps._

_Il s'allongea sur son lit à baldaquin mais n'arrivait pas à se calmer, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, il revoyait ses lèvres pleines qu'il aurait tant voulu goûter, il revoyait ses yeux verts flamboyer, s'assombrissant et ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer dilatés par le désir. Il gémit sourdement, se passa une main sur son visage avant de se lever brusquement et alla rejoindre sa salle commune._

_Arrivé là-bas, son regard fit le tour de la pièce pratiquement vide à cette heure, avant de s'arrêter sur une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, Caroline était en cinquième année et aussi accessoirement une de ses nombreuses amantes. Elle était sexy mais beaucoup trop superficielle et pas très intelligente, un simple jouet en définitif. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et la prit par le bras, il chuchota sensuellement dans son oreille d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir :_

_« J'ai envie de toi tout de suite ! »_

_Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il l'emmena dans sa chambre personnelle. Après avoir refermé la porte, il plaqua la jeune Serpentarde contre celle-ci et l'embrassa furieusement. Alors qu'elle soupirait de plaisir, il la conduisit jusqu'au lit et l'y allongea avant de la déshabiller avec empressement, Caroline, voyant son impatience et sa fougue, le dévêtit à son tour._

_Draco était incroyablement excité, il n'arrêtait de se remémorer les délicieuses formes de son ennemie de toujours et de leur dernier face-à-face, il s'enfonça dans le corps de son amante sans autre cérémonie, il fallait absolument qu'il apaise cette frustration et ce désir trop ardent. Et alors qu'il commençait à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient de son bassin, il regarda attentivement le visage grimaçant de plaisir en-dessous de lui et vit à la place de cette figure, celle de Kaitleen Potter, il voyait son beau visage, son doux regard émeraude était posé sur lui et brillait avec une grande intensité. Mais il savait que c'était impossible, la jeune Survivante le haïssait, sûrement encore plus depuis les dernières choses qu'il lui avait dites, à cette pensée, il ferma violemment ses yeux et se mit à bouger plus fortement dans le corps de Caroline. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter le prénom de la Griffondore dans sa tête, ne pouvant penser qu'à elle._

_Et lorsqu'il donna un dernier coup de bassin à l'intérieur de son amante, il ne put s'empêcher de crier :_

_« Kaitleen ! »_

_« Draco ! »_

_À l'entente de ce cri de jouissance qui hurlait son propre nom, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et posa son regard encore troublé sur la personne sur son lit. La jeune fille avait visiblement atteint les limbes du plaisir et ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu crier le nom de Celle-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Soulagé, il relâcha le souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu, puis il s'écroula sur son lit, épuisé._

_C'était la première fois qu'il couchait avec une fille en criant le prénom de Potter, bien sûr, il avait pensé à elle de nombreuses fois, mais il n'avait jamais dit son prénom à voix haute, cela devenait risqué, il avait eu de la chance que sa compagne ait été trop absorbée par son plaisir pour noter ce qu'avait dit son amant. Ce ne devait plus se passer, il ne devait plus prendre le risque que quelqu'un soit au courant de son attirance pour Potter. Cependant, au fond de lui-même, il avait plus peur de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour elle, il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas un simple désir physique, il y avait quelque chose de plus fort, mais il préféra ne pas chercher à approfondir ses sentiments._

_Il chassa ensuite la jeune Serpentard de sa chambre puis s'endormit, la tête pleine d'images de Kaitleen Potter._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Après cette nuit, il avait décidé d'arrêter quelque peu ces séances de baise et avait évité de rencontrer Potter le plus possible, même s'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'observer discrètement dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté Hogwarts, il avait stupidement pensé que son désir pour elle avait disparu, mais il fut vite détrompé lorsqu'il la revit alors qu'il était avec Severus. L'attirance qu'il ressentait pour elle avait rapidement refait surface et cela lui était de plus en plus difficile de le lui cacher, surtout lors de leur cohabitation alors qu'ils cherchaient les horcruxes de Voldemort.

Après la destruction d'un de ces artéfacts, il devait la porter dans ses bras pour la ramener dans leur maison provisoire puisqu'elle était beaucoup trop faible. Il s'occupait de la jeune fille pendant que la potion régénératrice fasse effet. Durant sa convalescence, il ne cessait de l'observer avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas et parfois, il osait lui caresser le visage avant de retirer brusquement sa main.

Draco soupira, dès le jour où on lui avait annoncé le brusque départ de Kaitleen de Sainte Mangouste, il avait eu l'impression que son monde s'était brisé. Dès lors, il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard, et il en était venu à une conclusion qui l'avait chamboulé : il était amoureux de Kaitleen Potter.

**Fin du Chapitre 4**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Laissez des reviews svp.

J'aimerais vous demander votre avis : Est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse un petit lemon entre Kaitleen et Draco ou non ? Et que j'écrive ses retrouvailles avec ses amis ?


	5. Un doux réconfort

**Un Pardon Libérateur**

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, j'ai simplement utilisé un Harry version fille à la place.

Genre: Romance principalement

Couple: HP/DM bien que dans ce cas-là, ce serait plutôt un KP/DM

Résumé: MiniFic. HarryFille, HP/DM. Kaitleen Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort mais ressort fatiguée et blasée de cette bataille, elle ressasse ses souvenirs quand une personne vient lui rendre visite inopinément. Arrivera-t-elle à redonner goût à la vie à Kaitleen ?

Warning: Attention, spoiler tome 6 pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore lu

Note: Ceci est une mini-fic. C'est ma première histoire, elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, je vous le concède, mais elle permet de m'entraîner pour ma prochaine fic qui sera plus longue. J'espère malgré tout que vous apprécierez la lecture .

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

zaika : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de voir que ma fic te plaise, surtout avec un tel engouement, lol. Voici la suite alors, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue.

adenoide : Je suis d'accord avec toi adenoide, mais bon, il est arrivé beaucoup de malheur à Kailtleen et elle n'arrive pas vraiment à sortir de son chagrin pour le moment, bien que cela ne durera pas. Il est vrai que Draco n'a pas pris le chemin de la facilité pour la séduire, mais il va tenter de se faire pardonner ce cher Malfoy. Je te remercie pour ta review, elle m'a fait un peu réfléchir pour la suite. Et j'espère que la suite te plaira. À ++

Alatariel fellagunt : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé Draco mignon, lol, moi je l'adore ! J'espère que son comportement dans ce chapitre te plaira également.

Alfgard : Je te remercie pour le compliment, cette histoire m'est venue d'un coup, je ne savais pas trop si elle marcherait, j'avais simplement besoin d'un petit scénario pour commencer dans l'écriture des fics, je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise.

prudence lupin : Merci, ça me fait chaud au cœur, j'aime aussi quand Harry est en fille, bien que je l'aime également en garçon. Je trouve qu'Harry et Draco font vraiment un beau couple, pour moi, dès que j'ai découvert ce couple, il me hante et j'avais vraiment hâte de faire une fic dessus. Pour le lemon, je ne suis pas encore très sûre parce que ça serait la première fois que j'en ferai, mais il faut bien une première fois à tout. Mais bon, comme je compte en faire un dans ma seconde fic, autant m'entraîner sur celle-ci, enfin, j'y suis pas encore, lol !

elpotter : Salut ! J'aime aussi le couple Harry/Draco et je respecte le fait que tu ne puisses pas aimer les slashs. Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon style d'écriture te plaise, je suis très touchée, je pense que je vais écrire les retrouvailles de Kaitleen avec ses proches, en espérant que je réussisse cette scène, et en ce qui concerne le lemon, j'hésite encore un peu mais je pense que j'en ferai un. Pour ce qui est de mes prochaines fics avec un Harry en fille, j'avais d'abord une idée de fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et qui sera ma deuxième histoire, mais la suite d'un tome, pourquoi pas ? Cela me semble une idée intéressante, je vais y réfléchir. En tout cas, merci pout ta longue review et tes compliments, et aussi merci d'avoir lu ma bio, j'y rajoute souvent des mises à jour pour mes fics si tu veux savoir l'état de celles-ci.

_Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir, je suis contente que le chapitre 4 vous ait plu et j'espère de tout cœur que ce cinquième chapitre vous plaise également. Merci encore à tous les revieweurs. Bisous à tous !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Draco soupira, dès le jour où on lui avait annoncé le brusque départ de Kaitleen de Sainte Mangouste, il avait eu l'impression que son monde s'était brisé. Dès lors, il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard, et il en était venu à une conclusion qui l'avait chamboulé : il était amoureux de Kaitleen Potter._

**Chapitre 5 :** **Un doux réconfort**

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Kaitleen, remarquant le regard nostalgique du blond.

Draco sortit subitement de ses pensées, ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser ces vieux souvenirs, d'autant plus que maintenant, il se trouvait juste en face de la personne qui occupait ses pensées et qui l'obsédait depuis bien longtemps.

« Non tout va bien, désolé, je pensais à autre chose. » dit-il simplement.

Il vit bien que sa réponse n'avait pas vraiment convaincu son interlocutrice, il devrait faire plus attention à l'avenir, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de faire transparaître ses sentiments en présence d'autres personnes, mais avec Kaitleen, c'était différent, il se sentait plus en confiance mais en même temps un peu déstabilisé.

Il se mit à la regarder attentivement. Elle était toujours aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, si ce n'est plus. Ses beaux cheveux d'un noir d'encre avaient un peu poussé et lui arrivaient maintenant au niveau des omoplates, sa peau de pêche n'avait aucune imperfection excepté la célèbre cicatrice sur son front, ses lèvres avaient une douce couleur rose, son nez était petit et fin et ses yeux brillaient d'un vert intense. Elle avait une taille fine et était simplement habillée d'une chemise blanche assez ample et un jean noir. Elle était magnifique, un ange tombé du ciel. Il venait de se rendre compte à quel point le simple fait de la voir lui avait manqué, sa présence lui faisait un bien fou.

Puis, le jeune homme se rappela les paroles de la Survivante. Elle comptait partir, _encore_, non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre une nouvelle fois, pas maintenant alors qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvée.

« Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas maintenant ? Weasley et Granger se font beaucoup de soucis, sans compter Lupin. » déclara Malfoy d'un ton qui se voulait le plus indifférent possible.

Kaitleen soupira.

« Oui, j'aimerais bien revenir, ils me manquent énormément, tout le monde me manque beaucoup d'ailleurs. Mais je ne peux pas me le permettre, je ne me sens pas vraiment prête à affronter le Ministère et les journalistes, je voudrais que quand je reviendrai, mes amis n'aient pas à s'inquiéter pour moi, qu'ils n'aient pas à se soucier de mon bien être parce qu'honnêtement, pour le moment, je sais que je ne pourrais pas leur sourire et les rassurer pendant très longtemps, et comme je connais Ron et Hermione, ils verront tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas et s'inquièteront sûrement. Et puis, ils ne sont pas complètement sans nouvelles puisque je leur envoie souvent des lettres. Je… Je veux être forte pour eux, je ne veux pas qu'ils aient à se préoccuper de moi, ils ont eux aussi une vie et ils méritent de la vivre sans soucis. » expliqua-t-elle fermement, avec pourtant une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Draco l'avait écouté sans dire un mot, le visage impassible.

« Est-ce que tu te sens coupable ? » questionna-t-il soudainement.

« Quoi ? » Kaitleen était surprise par cette question et ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire le jeune homme.

« Tu as dire tout à l'heure que c'était un juste retour des choses que tu te sentais mal, donc, tu te sens coupable. Mais de quoi ? Que la guerre ait eu lieu ? De tous les gens morts ? » demanda Draco en fixant son vis-à-vis dans les yeux.

Kaitleen le regarda un moment en silence, des images de la bataille lui revinrent à l'esprit, elle revit le sang, les cadavres, elle entendit les cris et les pleurs. Elle ferma rapidement les yeux en secouant sa tête, tentant de chasser ces horribles images de ses pensées, puis elle lui répondit d'une voix un peu tremblante :

« Il… Il y en avait tellement, tant de familles ont été détruites. J… J'aurais pu faire éviter tout ça, j'aurais _dû_ empêcher que cela ne se produise. »

« Potter, toutes ces personnes étaient parfaitement conscientes du risque qu'ils encourraient lorsqu'ils étaient allés sur le champ de bataille. Elles se sont battues parce qu'elles croyaient en la victoire, elles croyaient en _toi_. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu as répondu à leurs espérances en débarrassant le monde de Voldemort, je suis certain qu'elles ne t'en veulent pas et qu'elles sont plutôt soulagées, elles ont pu quitter le monde l'esprit plus léger grâce à toi, tu devrais être heureuse. C'est vrai qu'il y a encore beaucoup de gens tristes, mais c'est normal après le sortir d'une guerre, ils sont malheureux mais peuvent maintenant reprendre espoir en une nouvelle vie sans crainte de l'avenir. Et puis, avec le temps, les blessures cicatriseront et leur tristesse s'atténuera. Tu sais, il existera toujours des séquelles de la guerre, c'est inévitable et personne n'y peut rien. Mais il faut que tu prennes conscience que tu as permis à un monde entier de vivre dans la paix… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un autre fou et mégalomane vienne de nouveau semer le désordre. » finit Draco sur un ton plus léger.

Kaitleen avait écouté avec attention son interlocuteur et n'avait pu empêcher un mince sourire égayait son visage en entendant ses dernières paroles.

« Je… Je te remercie Malfoy. »

« Ce n'est rien, tu sais, je n'aime pas trop te voir dans cet état, et ce que j'ai dit est la vérité, je pense vraiment tout ça. De plus, tu ne méritais pas de vivre ça, c'était injuste, tu as le droit de vivre pleinement ta vie, tu n'as que 18 ans, je suis sûr que Dumbledore aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse et non que tu déprimes loin de ceux qui t'aiment. Pour une fois que je prends le parti du Vieux Fou, profites-en. » termina-t-il avec un sourire.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Draco Malfoy ? » interrogea Kaitleen d'un ton faussement menaçant.

« Ferme-la Potter ! » grogna le concerné alors que la jeune fille riait doucement, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

Après quelques instants, Kaitleen demanda : « Malfoy, co… comment vont les autres ? »

Draco mit quelques instants pour répondre :

« Eh bien, mis à part le fait que tu leur manques beaucoup, ils vont bien. Weasley et Granger se sont enfin décidés à se mettre ensemble, d'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est pas trop tôt, ils commençaient sérieusement à m'agacer à se disputer constamment, je ne pensais pas trouver pire que nous en matière de disputes. Enfin, j'espère que leurs futurs rejetons hériteront plus de leur mère que de leur père parce que sinon, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. »

Kaitleen le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds et dit d'un ton faussement incrédule :

« Tu viens d'utiliser une expression moldue ou c'est moi qui ai mal entendu ? »

L'intéressé lui lança un regard noir tandis que la brune riait sous cape.

« Sûrement ta mauvaise influence qui déteint sur moi. » répliqua-t-il, vexé.

« Dis plutôt que tu te ramollis vieux serpent. » se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

« Parce que c'est moi qui suis vieux en plus ?! » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Tout à fait vieux débris ! »

« Vieille peau ridée ! »

« Ancêtre à la noix ! »

« Grand-mère décrépie ! »

Kaitleen allait rétorquer lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'incongruité de leur dispute : ils se traitaient de vieux !

« On est vraiment en train de se ramollir au point de se jeter ce genre de répliques à la figure. » dit-elle d'un ton résigné.

« Sûrement… Toi la première. »

La jeune fille allait hocher la tête avant de prendre conscience des paroles de ce sale traître et de lui jeter un coussin qui se trouvait sur le canapé dans la figure en grognant avec malgré tout un petit sourire aux lèvres : « crétin. »

« Eh ! Mes cheveux, moi qui les avais si bien coiffés, tu viens de ruiner totalement ma coiffure ! » se plaignit Draco.

« Pauvre petite chose fragile. » compatit-elle faussement.

Un petit silence serein régna ensuite dans la grande pièce. Draco était vraiment heureux d'entendre à nouveau le rire cristallin de la jeune fille, cela lui avait tellement manqué, quand il l'avait vue si triste et désemparée tout à l'heure, il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie : la prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer que dorénavant, il la protègerait et qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter.

« Dis-moi Malfoy, est-ce que Remus va bien également ? » demanda tout à coup la Survivante. Elle était assez inquiète pour celui qu'elle considérait comme son second parrain, il l'avait beaucoup aidée durant sa sixième année, après la mort de Sirius et lui avait raconté de nombreuses histoires sur les Maraudeurs. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop mal pris son départ et qu'il comprendrait. Il faisait parti des personnes qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir et qu'elle ne voulait pas inquiéter par son bas moral, mais elle s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir laissé seul, lui plus que les autres. Il devait supporter les pleines lunes et puisque Sirius n'était plus là et même avec la potion Tue-loup, il devait se sentir vraiment seul, et maintenant, elle aussi l'avait abandonné, elle sentit une forte vague de honte et de culpabilité la submerger à cette constatation.

Draco hésita un peu avant d'avouer :

« Pour te dire la vérité, il va moyennement bien. Je ne le vois pas souvent mais je pense que la guerre lui a fortement pesé, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il sort rarement du Manoir des Black, pour ne pas dire jamais, et n'arrête pas de relire les lettres que tu lui as envoyé. »

Kailtleen ferma douloureusement les yeux. Elle venait encore de faire souffrir un être qui lui était cher, elle se trouvait vraiment égoïste, elle ne méritait pas d'avoir autant de gens merveilleux se préoccuper d'elle, elle n'en valait pas la peine. Draco, devinant ses pensées lui dit :

« Tu n'as pas à te blâmer, tu ne… »

« Non, tu as tort. » l'interrompit-t-elle. « Tout… tout est de ma faute, je fais souffrir toutes les personnes qui me sont proches. » Elle commençait un peu à trembler et semblait presque hystérique alors qu'elle se levait du canapé. « Il faut que tu partes et que tu t'éloignes de moi sinon tu souffriras aussi, tout comme les autres. Je ne fais que répandre le malheur autour de moi. »

« Potter ! » Draco tenta de l'apaiser mais Kaitleen semblait ne pas l'entendre.

« Je les ai tous tués ! Tout est de ma faute ! Je ne sers à rien ! Ils sont tous morts à cause de moi ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre. Ils auraient tous été heureux si seulement je n'avais pas existé ! » Elle répétait tout ça comme une litanie sans fin. Elle voyait de nouveau la mort de ses parents, de Cédric, de Sirius, de toutes ces autres personnes durant la dernière bataille, tout ça à cause d'elle. Elle semblait prise dans un tourbillon de souvenirs plus horribles les uns que les autres, elle voyait tous ces gens la pointer du doigt en l'accusant de les avoir tués, comme dans ses cauchemars qui n'arrêtaient pas de la hanter autant la nuit que le jour.

Draco commençait vraiment à paniquer. Les yeux de la jeune brune étaient écarquillés d'horreur et vitreux et son corps était parcouru de violents tressaillements. De plus, plusieurs objets présents dans la pièce se mettaient à trembler fortement, elle ne contrôlait plus sa magie et celle-ci se déchaînait, il devait l'arrêter où elle allait se faire du mal.

Draco fit alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et la serra dans ses bras. Cette dernière ne prenait pas encore conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait, elle était comme coincée dans un cauchemar éveillé et au fur et à mesure, sa magie s'épuisait, elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Les vitres du salon se brisèrent tout à coup et Draco l'enlaça plus fermement afin de la protéger des éclats de verres qui tombaient sur eux.

« Potter… Kaitleen, allez, reviens avec moi, c'est fini, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. » L'ancien Serpentard lui carressait tendrement le dos afin de la rassurer en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Il faisait fi des objets qui volaient autour de lui, il ne s'inquiétait pas de mourir maintenant, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait le corps tremblant de celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras et qu'il voulait à tout prix l'apaiser.

Il continua à lui parler doucement en la tenant tendrement, il sentit quelques moments plus tard que les tressaillements de Kaitleen diminuaient d'intensité et que plus rien ne tournait dans les airs. Il baissa la tête pour regarder la jeune fille et remarqua avec soulagement qu'elle commençait à retrouver ses esprits. Il relâcha son étreinte avec regret et la fit s'assoir sur un canapé, il fit ensuite apparaître une tasse de thé bien chaude qu'il lui donna.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? » lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Kaitleen, toujours un peu en état de choc, ne fit que hocher de la tête. Elle avait une migraine insupportable et avait l'impression que toute sa magie lui avait été enlevée.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes sans qu'un mot ne fut échangé, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin, pendant leur recherche des horcruxes, Kaitleen avaient fait de nombreux cauchemars et sa magie lui échappait parfois, Draco était toujours venu la réconforter dans ces moments-là, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ces bras musclés. Cependant, c'était la première fois que sa « transe » était si puissante, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se serait passé si le jeune homme n'avait pas été là. Des larmes coulèrent ensuite sur son visage pâle, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de les arrêter, elle se sentait si fatiguée, elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose pour le moment : se laisser aller dans les bras du jeune homme.

Draco, en voyant ces perles salées rouler sur les joues de celle qu'il aimait, passa ses bras autour des épaules de celle-ci et l'attira soudainement contre lui. Kaitleen, bien qu'assez étonnée, se laissa faire, le jeune Malfoy prit doucement son menton de sa main et releva son visage vers lui, il sécha ensuite délicatement ses larmes avec son pouce, la Survivante ferma lentement ses yeux sous ce doux toucher.

Le blond contempla le beau visage de Kaitleen avec tendresse, il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre. Après avoir essuyé les perles d'eau de son visage, il continua à la fixer avec cette douce chaleur dans les yeux et une grande tristesse. La jeune Potter, ne sentant plus aucun mouvement de sa part, ouvrit ses yeux encore un peu embués de larmes et regarda son vis-à-vis avec une lueur d'interrogation dans le regard. Celui-ci ne dit rien, il se contenta de l'observer, son visage avait encore quelques traces des larmes qu'elle avait versées, dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes se reflétaient une grande peine mais aussi un peu d'incompréhension à son égard. N'y tenant plus, Draco abaissa doucement son visage vers celui de la jeune fille et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser.

**Fin du Chapitre 5**

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La fin peut être frustrante pour beaucoup d'entre vous mais je tâcherai de faire vite pour publier la suite, enfin, si l'inspiration ne me fait pas défaut.

Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour donner votre opinion sur ma fic. À Bientôt pour la suite !


	6. Une nuit révélatrice

**Un Pardon Libérateur**

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, j'ai simplement utilisé un Harry version fille à la place.

Genre: Romance principalement

Couple: HP/DM bien que dans ce cas-là, ce serait plutôt un KP/DM

Résumé: MiniFic. HarryFille, HP/DM. Kaitleen Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort mais ressort fatiguée et blasée de cette bataille, elle ressasse ses souvenirs quand une personne vient lui rendre visite inopinément. Arrivera-t-elle à redonner goût à la vie à Kaitleen ?

Warning: Attention, spoiler tome 6 pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore lu

Note: Ceci est une mini-fic. C'est ma première histoire, elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, je vous le concède, mais elle permet de m'entraîner pour ma prochaine fic qui sera plus longue. J'espère malgré tout que vous apprécierez la lecture .

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Alfgard : Merci beaucoup, j'avais peur que d'avoir mal écrit ce chapitre, même si j'ai encore quelques doutes, je suis contente qu'il te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce sixième chapitre.

prudence lupin : Je te remercie infiniment pour tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au cœur. La suite s'est un peu fait attendre mais je voulais faire un bon truc et l'inspiration ne venait pas, mais le chapitre est enfin fini, comme tu le voulais, j'y ai mis un lemon, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mal fait, c'est la première fois que j'en écris un et je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise pour ce genre de choses mais bon, il y a quand même un début à tout. Je suis malgré tout heureuse de l'avoir fait. Pour d'autres fics, j'espère pouvoir en écrire une autre dès Juillet, après, bien sûr, avoir fini celle-là. Encore merci pour ta reviews. Bisous.

adenoide : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment la réaction idéale pour elle, mais on va dire qu'elle a vécu d'horribles choses et qu'après la mort de Tom, toutes les émotions qu'elle avait refoulé dans son enfance l'ont tout à coup submergée, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Mais elle s'en sortira avec l'aide de ses proches, encore faut-il qu'elle l'accepte. En tout cas, je te suis reconnaissante de lire ma fic et de poster des commentaires, je trouve ta façon de pensée intéressante, je me demande ce que tu penseras de ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. +

_Merci encore d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette première fic et de poster des reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. En espérant que ce sixième chapitre ne vous déçoive pas, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture._

* * *

_Draco ne dit rien, il se contenta de l'observer, son visage avait encore quelques traces des larmes qu'elle avait versées, dans ses beaux yeux émeraudes se reflétaient une grande peine mais aussi un peu d'incompréhension à son égard. N'y tenant plus, il abaissa doucement son visage vers celui de la jeune fille et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser._

**Chapitre 6 :****Une nuit révélatrice**

Kaitleen écarquilla les yeux en sentant une légère pression sur ses lèvres. Se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux, elle repoussa doucement le jeune homme, le fixant ensuite d'un air confus :

« Malfoy, tu… je… pourquoi ? » Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment le geste de Draco, ou peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas le comprendre, elle n'en savait rien.

Une lueur de tristesse était apparue dans les yeux de Draco au moment où la jeune fille l'avait repoussé mais il se reprit bien vite. Il était un Malfoy après tout, et un Malfoy se devait d'avoir une attitude irréprochable, quelque soit la situation. Son visage avait de nouveau un air impassible, mais lorsqu'il posa son regard sur celle qu'il aimait, il se fit plus doux, il refoula la vague d'émotions qui commençait à le submerger face à ces magnifiques pierres d'émeraudes qui le fixaient et répondit à la brune :

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je… je t'apprécie beaucoup et tu comptes énormément pour moi, plus que tu ne peux imaginer. »

Face au regard troublé de Kaitleen, le jeune blond prit une profonde inspiration et entreprit de tout lui dévoiler : le moment où sa haine pour elle avait commencé à se changer en une forme de sentiment plus complexe et l'évolution de ce sentiment. Après lui avoir expliqué tout cela, Draco se tut pendant quelques instants, il n'osait pas croiser le regard de la jeune Potter, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y lire.

Kaitleen était extrêmement surprise par les révélations du blond. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il ressentait ce genre de sentiments à son égard, et c'était vraiment très troublant. Elle leva avec hésitation son regard vers celui-ci, elle devait reconnaître que Malfoy était vraiment très séduisant, il était même un des plus beaux hommes qu'elle ait rencontré et au fond d'elle, elle se savait attirée par le jeune blond, mais que voulait dire cette attirance exactement ? Elle ne le savait pas très bien.

Elle soupira doucement en secouant la tête pour chasser ces pensées, elle y réfléchirait plus tard, après tout, Malfoy attendait visiblement qu'elle dise quelque chose, et même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui dire, il fallait au moins qu'elle brise le silence qui s'était installé suite à la déclaration du jeune homme.

« Malfoy, je… je suis vraiment très touchée de ce que tu viens de me dire, toi aussi tu comptes énormément pour moi. » Kaitleen ne dit rien durant quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir puis ajouta : « Mais je ne saurais pas te répondre précisément, mes sentiments sont beaucoup trop confus pour le moment. Honnêtement, je ne me sens pas vraiment prête pour commencer ce… ce type de relation. » Ca y est, elle l'avait dit, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait mais c'était ce qu'elle jugeait pour le mieux en ce moment, alors pourquoi avait-elle ce pincement au cœur ?

En entendant ces mots, Draco crut qu'il allait s'effondrer. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui saute dans les bras, bien que cette pensée lui avait effleuré l'esprit, mais il n'imaginait pas que cela aurait fait si mal d'être rejeté par la femme qu'il aimait. Pourtant, il ne lui en voulait pas, c'était une réaction normale, il ressurgissait soudainement dans la vie de la jeune Potter et lui avouait son amour alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle était encore troublée psychologiquement. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui prit tout d'un coup mais il n'en montra rien de cette douleur qu'il ressentait. Une envie de partir l'envahit aussitôt, s'il restait devant Potter, il allait se mettre dans un état pathétique et il voulait à tout prix l'éviter, il s'était déjà assez ridiculisé comme ça, il n'y avait aucun besoin d'en rajouter en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

_Je suis Malfoy après tout,_ se dit-il amèrement.

Kaitleen, quant à elle, ne savait pas comment réagirait Malfoy après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Puis, il se leva soudainement, le visage de marbre et lui indiqua d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Je comprends Potter, navré de t'avoir déranger. Il se fait vraiment tard, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon voyage. » Il reprit ensuite sa cape qu'il avait retiré et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Attend ! » cria Kaitleen. Quand elle avait vu que Malfoy était sur le point de la laisser avec ce regard si indifférent, elle avait été prise de panique et voulait à tout prix qu'il reste, bien qu'elle n'en sache pas vraiment la raison.

Draco se retourna rapidement vers elle, l'air interrogateur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit espoir alors qu'elle le regardait avec hésitation.

« Euh, je… la pluie est très violente ce soir et comme il faut traverser la forêt pour pouvoir transplaner, je… je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas plutôt repartir demain et rester dormir ici. » ajouta-t-elle finalement, après avoir rapidement réfléchi à une excuse. « Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas capable de faire face à la tempête mais… enfin, j'ai pensé que c'était une meilleure solution et que ce serait moins risqué. » se dépêcha-t-elle de préciser face au haussement de sourcil du jeune homme.

Draco tourna ensuite son regard vers la baie vitrée du salon en soupirant imperceptiblement, sans un mot. Il était vrai que le temps n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe ce soir, mais il ne devait pas rester ici, le rejet de Potter lui était encore douloureux et s'il voulait l'oublier, il devait rester loin d'elle, après tout, ne dit-on pas _loin des yeux, loin du cœur _?

Il s'apprêta à refuser poliment son invitation lorsqu'un éclair aveuglant les éclaira soudainement, accompagné d'un grondement retentissant, faisant violement sursauter Kaitleen, une lueur effrayée habitant pendant quelques instants ses beaux yeux verts.

Le blond se souvint alors que la jeune fille était terrifiée par les orages, il l'avait découvert alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans une forêt extrêmement dense, à la recherche de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Ils traversaient tant bien que mal cette horrible végétation malgré la pluie et l'obscurité de la nuit quand le rugissement puissant du tonnerre les surprit tous les deux. Lui ne s'en était pas formalisé et avait continué d'avancer avant de se rendre compte que Potter n'avait toujours pas bougé, il s'était alors rapproché d'elle, quelque peu agacé, puis s'était aperçu de la subite pâleur de la jeune fille, cette dernière était complètement paralysée, il lui avait alors pris doucement le bras, lui parlant pour essayer de la sortir de cet état qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Puis, un second grondement avait retentit et elle s'était refugiée dans ses bras en s'agrippant désespérément à lui, le visage baigné de larmes. Il avait donc décidé de chercher un abri pour la nuit, tentant de réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait le corps tremblant de la jeune brune.

Plus tard, Potter lui avait expliqué que cette peur lui venait depuis son enfance, en effet, la nuit de la mort de ses parents, le temps était également très orageux et lorsqu'elle était petite, elle faisait souvent des cauchemars sur cette soirée fatidique, de plus, sa famille moldue ne s'était pas vraiment pris la peine de venir l'aider dans ces moments-là, pire, ils lui ordonnaient même d'arrêter de faire du bruit lors des soirs d'orages, sans se soucier d'elle. Depuis lors, il n'avait cessé de maudire mentalement ces stupides individus sans cœur et s'était promis de leur faire payer l'horrible traitement qu'ils avaient fait subir à Kaitleen.

Voyant de nouveau cet air apeuré que la jeune femme tentait de dissimuler, il céda et changea d'avis.

« Bien, j'accepte ton invitation. » déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, cherchant à la rassurer. Mais il avait beau dire, il était heureux qu'elle l'ait retenu, il ne voulait pas la quitter et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. _Non, vraiment, je ne pourrais pas_, pensa-t-il avec tendresse en voyant le sourire éblouissant dont lui gratifia Kaitleen face à sa réponse.

« Bien, alors suis-moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre afin que tu puisses te reposer. » lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

Draco ne dit rien, se contentant de la suivre en silence. Ils traversèrent ainsi plusieurs couloirs avant que la propriétaire des lieux ne s'arrête devant une porte de bois sombre, comportant quelques gravures anciennes.

« La voici. » indiqua-t-elle « Tu trouveras un pyjama dans l'armoire. Bien, alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, ma chambre se trouve au bout du couloir. » finit-elle en pointant ladite chambre.

Le blond acquiesça de la tête.

« Je te remercie Potter. S'il n'y a rien d'autre, je vais aller me coucher tout de suite, bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Malfoy. » murmura Kaitleen alors qu'il fermait la porte de sa chambre. Soupirant sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle rejoignit à son tour sa propre chambre, espérant, sans trop y croire, pouvoir passer une nuit tranquille.

Dans sa chambre, Draco était en train de regarder plus en détail la décoration de la pièce. Elle était prédominée par le vert dans différentes teintes plus ou moins sombres, le jeune Malfoy eut un petit sourire face à cette constatation, apparemment, la brune n'avait pas choisi cette chambre au hasard. Au centre se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie de couleurs sombres, et contre les murs, il y avait une commode, une immense armoire ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque, tous les meubles étaient luxueux mais sans excès, cette pièce était richement décorée tout en restant sobre. _Potter a vraiment bon goût_, pensa Draco en jetant un regard circulaire dans la chambre.

Il aperçut ensuite une porte au fond et alla l'ouvrir. Il s'agissait d'une splendide salle de bain en marbre blanc très spacieuse, il la regarda un instant avant de se décider à prendre une douche avant de se coucher.

Allongée sur son lit, Kaitleen tentait vainement de trouver le sommeil avant d'abandonner avec un soupir las, _encore une nuit blanche pour toi cette nuit_. Il était d'ailleurs assez rare qu'elle dorme plus de cinq heures, toutes ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, les seules fois où elle avait pu dormir décemment étaient lorsqu'elle prenait une potion de sommeil sans rêves, elle était donc tentée d'en prendre chaque nuit mais cela aurait un effet nocif sur sa santé. Il y avait bien aussi les fois où elle s'endormait de fatigue dans les bras de Malfoy mais elle ne préférait ne pas s'appesantir là-dessus, mais malgré elle, ses pensées se dirigeaient toujours vers le beau blond.

Que ressentait-elle exactement à son égard ? Cela faisait bien longtemps que la haine avait disparu entre eux. _De l'amitié ? Non, c'est quelque chose de différent que ce que je ressens pour Ron et Hermione. De l'amour ?_ Kaitleen sourit avec amertume à cette pensée. _Comme si j'étais capable de ressentir un tel sentiment, de toute façon, je ne sais même pas ce que ça signifie vraiment._ _On m'avait dit que l'on aimait vraiment une personne lorsqu'on voulait tout faire pour son bonheur, qu'on sacrifierait sa vie pour elle. Mais c'est ce que je ressens pour Les Weasley, Hermione et Remus, je les aime c'est vrai, mais pas de la même manière que ma mère aimait mon père._

Kaitleen réfléchit alors à cette dernière pensée, ses parents. _Sirius et Remus m'avaient dit qu'ils s'étaient véritablement aimés, que j'étais née d'un réel et pur amour. Alors c'était peut-être ça, vouloir fonder une famille avec l'être aimé, vivre avec lui jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare._

Plus elle y pensait et plus l'idée d'aimer Malfoy lui sautait aux yeux, elle pouvait s'imaginer fonder une famille à ses côtés, vivre avec lui pour toujours. Elle toucha alors doucement ses lèvres, le baiser qu'il lui avait donné était si doux et tendre, _amoureux. Malfoy l'aimait, mais elle, l'aimait-elle ? Peut-être… peut-être que oui finalement._

Le fait qu'elle pouvait être amoureuse de Malfoy germait maintenant dans son esprit, et cette simple pensée lui réchauffa étrangement le cœur. Elle décida alors d'aller le voir, elle devait lui parler, de toute manière, elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre d'ami où résidait celui-ci, la détermination de Kaitleen diminuait petit à petit, et arrivée devant sa porte, elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, que lui dirait-elle ? De toute façon, il était sûrement endormi, elle était stupide d'être venue, pourtant, elle murmura doucement, dans la pénombre du couloir :

« Malfoy. »

Elle eut ensuite un sursaut d'étonnement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme. Apparemment, celui-ci n'était pas encore couché, la brune remarqua que ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides, _il a du prendre une douche,_ il portait également un pyjama de soie noire qui lui seyait parfaitement, l'armoire de la chambre était ensorcelée de telle manière afin qu'elle crée des vêtements selon le désir de son utilisateur. _Oui, Draco Malfoy était vraiment magnifique._

C'était précisément ce que pensait Draco en ce qui concernait Kaitleen. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à s'endormir et avait ainsi entendu le murmure derrière la porte de sa chambre, et passé l'étonnement de trouver celle qui occupait ses pensées, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler la jeune femme : elle ne portait pas de nuisette mais un simple pyjama de soie comme le sien, sauf que cette fois, le vêtement était vert, ce qui mettait en valeur le regard émeraude de sa propriétaire. Ces habits étaient un peu amples, donnant à la brune un côté un peu fragile et absolument adorable.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda timidement Kaitleen.

Sortant subitement de ses pensées, Draco se maudit intérieurement de son inattention et s'effaça de l'encadrement de la porte afin de la laisser passer : « Bien sûr, entre. »

Celle-ci avança avec hésitation dans la chambre, Draco l'invita à s'assoir sur le lit, ce qu'elle fit en détournant le regard, n'osant croiser celui du blond. Ce dernier, voyant cela, fronça les sourcils, avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Mais en réalité, il en était tout autre, en effet, la jeune fille était prise d'énormes doutes : _Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? Après tout, il ne l'a pas vraiment dit, peut-être que j'ai mal interprété ses paroles ?_

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Potter ? » questionna précautionneusement Draco.

Kaitleen leva son visage pour lui répondre quelque chose avant de se rétracter et baisser à nouveau la tête, l'air attristé. _Je suis une Griffondore que diable, je ne dois pas être si intimidée ! _s'insurgea-t-elle mentalement, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se confronter au jeune Malfoy, elle était terrifiée, ce genre de sentiments lui étaient totalement inconnue.

Soudain, une main douce lui prit délicatement le menton pour lui relever le visage, elle croisa ainsi les yeux gris métalliques de l'ancien Serpentard. Celui-ci ne disait rien, mais son regard était tellement tendre que la brune trouva enfin le courage de parler :

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Pardon ? » Draco était un peu confus, il ne savait pas ce que voulait dire la jeune fille, son attitude était quelque peu étrange depuis qu'elle avait passé sa porte.

« C'est vrai que je compte à ce point pour toi ? » Elle le fixait maintenant droit dans les yeux, sa confiance retrouvée, elle avait _besoin_ de savoir.

« Je… Oui, c'est vrai, tu es très importante pour moi. » confia-t-il, troublé. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle cela ? Au fond de lui, il avait peur, peur qu'elle le rejette une nouvelle fois, il ne le supporterait pas. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander la raison du comportement de sa vis-à-vis que celle-ci enchaînait déjà :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Quoi ? » Draco était de plus en plus confus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à moi ? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

« Je… » Même si son comportement était vraiment étrange, il décida d'être franc et de dire tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle, après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre maintenant ? Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et lui répondit : « Eh bien, si tu veux tout savoir, je… je t'apprécie parce que tu es toi, tu n'es pas superficielle comme les autres filles, non, toi, tu es vraiment naturelle. Tu es belle, intelligente, courageuse, parfois un peu trop naïve et gentille mais bon, je n'y peux rien, tu as aussi une tendance agaçante à aller au secours de la veuve et de l'orphelin, même si j'admire ça. Tu as également une grande maturité et du répondant, enfin, la liste est beaucoup trop longue pour que je te la cite entièrement mais pour faire court, je… je t'aime Kaitleen Potter. »

Il avait dit en la fixant dans les yeux, essayant par ce fait de lui faire savoir toute sa sincérité et son amour. Cette dernière ne savait plus quoi dire, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui dise tout cela. Puis, un sourire éblouissant égaya son beau visage et elle se leva un peu afin de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles plus fines de Malfoy.

Draco, étonné, ne prit pas tout de suite conscience de ce qui se passait, mais alors que Kaitleen se recula pour le regarder, il mit sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser à son tour.

Le baiser était doux et tendre, puis la brune sentit la langue douce de Malfoy venir caresser ses lèvres et sans vraiment y penser, elle les entrouvrit, laissant ainsi passer la langue du jeune homme et lui permettant de rejoindre la sienne. C'était son premier vrai baiser, elle n'avait jamais véritablement embrassé quelqu'un auparavant, elle avait simplement échangé des baisers rapides avec Terry Boot lors de sa cinquième année, mais rien de très concluant. Alors qu'avec Malfoy, c'était plus vivant et sincère, leurs langues se caressaient avec langueur et sensualité, explorant la bouche de l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, s'observant mutuellement, reprenant chacun leur souffle avant de se sourire doucement et de s'embrasser de nouveau, sans qu'aucun mot ne fut échangé, cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Draco mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille qui gémit doucement dans leur baiser, puis sa langue s'engouffra une nouvelle fois entre les lèvres de Kaitleen, commençant ainsi un ballet langoureux avec sa jumelle. Ses doigts, plongés dans la chevelure d'ébène de la jeune Potter, accentuèrent leur pression afin de coller le plus possible leur bouche ensemble, tandis que les bras de celle-ci étaient enroulés autour de son cou. Leur baiser était maintenant passionné et plein de fougue.

Les mains de Draco descendirent ensuite jusqu'à la taille de la jeune femme et rapprochèrent leurs deux corps, tout en continuant leur baiser, s'écartant parfois pour reprendre leur souffle avant de sceller leurs lèvres de nouveau, ne semblant jamais pouvoir se rassasier de l'autre. Les mains du blond remontèrent vers le col de la chemise de Kaitleen et commencèrent à en défaire les boutons, ses gestes se firent soudain plus fébriles tandis que les mains de la jeune fille, jusqu'alors sagement posées derrière sa nuque, descendaient vers son torse et le caressaient sensuellement, lui arrachant mille frissons.

La chemise enfin déboutonnée, Draco l'envoya à terre avant de détacher ses lèvres de ses consœurs et de s'attaquer à la gorge offerte, mordant doucement la peau molle, la suçant et la léchant par intermittence. Face à ses sensations merveilleuses, Kaitleen avait rejeté la tête en arrière, elle se sentait si bien entre ces bras forts. Puis, elle entreprit elle-même de se débarrasser de la chemise du jeune homme qui se faisait de trop, celui-ci grogna, appréciant visiblement l'initiative. Ceci fait, ses doigts se mirent à explorer avidement la peau nue du beau blond, redessinant ses muscles délicats.

Draco, quant à lui, avait ses mains posées sur le ventre plat de sa partenaire, celles-ci descendirent jusqu'aux hanches avant que leur propriétaire ne se décide à retirer le bas de pyjama, découvrant ainsi de longues et fines jambes. Kaitleen frissonna de plaisir en sentant de douces mains caresser ses cuisses, n'y tenant plus, elle enleva également le pantalon de Malfoy, effleurant au passage sa virilité tendue, ce qui fit gémir sourdement le concerné.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite un long moment, le souffle saccadé et les yeux remplis de désir. Cet instant passé, ils fondèrent à nouveau sur l'autre, s'embrassant avec avidité, leur langue se mêlant au baiser. Draco commença alors à dégrafer le soutien-gorge en dentelle de sa future amante, mordillant délicatement les bouts de chairs rosés si tentateurs, pendant ce temps, la Survivante avait passé ses mains dans le boxer sombre de son partenaire, massant avec dextérité ses fesses et les pressant contre son bassin, ils gémirent tous les deux au contact de leur intimité, malgré tout protégé par une barrière de tissus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs derniers vêtements avaient été ôtés et ils étaient maintenant nus l'un contre l'autre, se prodiguant plusieurs caresses plus ou moins appuyées. Malfoy embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait à sa portée avant de remonter vers le visage de celle tant aimée et de rencontrer encore une fois ses lèvres. Sa main, cependant, se faisait plus taquine, il la glissa le long du corps de la jeune fille, malaxant tout d'abord sa poitrine, puis il la descendit plus bas où il commença à caresser légèrement son intimité encore inviolée. À ce toucher, Kaitleen se mit à tressaillir, quelque peu terrifiée de ce qui allait se passer, Draco, s'en apercevant, tenta de la rassurer en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants à son oreille, ces paroles semblaient tellement sincères que ses doutes s'apaisèrent, ne laissant place qu'à une excitation grandissante.

Après l'avoir préparée avec soin, Draco pénétra doucement la jeune femme, celle-ci, malgré ces précautions, se crispa de douleur sous l'intrusion, le blond attendit un moment afin qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence, et lorsque cela fut fait, il amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient contre le vagin de sa partenaire. Il avait l'impression de voir des étoiles à chaque coup de reins, c'était si chaud et humide, mais aussi très étroit, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il était en train de faire l'amour à celle qu'il aimait, c'était pour lui un rêve irréalisable. Il posa son regard sur le corps se trouvant en-dessous de lui, la jeune brune avait fermé ses yeux sous le plaisir et mordait doucement ses lèvres d'où s'échappait des gémissements incroyablement érotiques à ses oreilles. Son corps brillait à cause des perles de sueur qui le couvrait, elle était absolument splendide, s'offrant ainsi, nue, et totalement à lui, à cette pensée, son envie d'elle augmenta encore si possible, et il accéléra ses mouvements en elle.

Ses mains agrippant les draps en-dessous d'elle, Kaitleen avait l'impression d'exploser à chaque instant, c'était tellement bon. Tous ses sens étaient enivrés, elle ouvrit alors ses yeux et rencontra le regard rempli d'amour de son amant, à cette vision, elle bougea également ses hanches, se calquant au rythme de son partenaire.

La chambre, seulement éclairée par le faible rayon de la lune, n'était plus remplie que par le bruit de leur respiration rapide ainsi que leurs cris et gémissements.

À la suite d'un coup de reins plus puissant, Draco éjacula en elle, criant tous les deux le nom de l'autre. Il se retira ensuite avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable avant de retomber lourdement à ses côtés, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il se suréleva ensuite en prenant appui de son coude pour observer amoureusement la jeune femme près de lui, celle-ci était encore essoufflée par leurs ébats physiques, mais elle le fixait également des ses belles émeraudes plus brillantes qu'à l'accoutumée, un doux sourire ornant ses lèvres. À cette vue, Draco ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser profondément, puis il murmura à son oreille :

« Je t'aime. »

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Kaitleen répondit à son tour :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces mots, il sourit ensuite comme un bienheureux, la serrant contre lui, son bras enroulé autour de ses épaules frêles tandis que la tête de son amante reposait sur son torse.

Ils s'endormirent ensuite, épuisés mais heureux, et pour une fois depuis longtemps, aucun d'eux ne firent de cauchemars.

**Fin du Chapitre 6**

Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. C'est mon premier lemon alors j'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'assez long. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre et que je pourrais le publier dans pas trop longtemps.

Bon, trêve de bavardages qui n'intéressent personne. J'attends vos critiques avec impatience, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, je les accepte toutes. À Bientôt pour la suite !


	7. Des explications douloureuses

**Un Pardon Libérateur**

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, j'ai simplement utilisé un Harry version fille à la place.

Genre: Romance principalement

Couple: HP/DM bien que dans ce cas-là, ce serait plutôt un KP/DM

Résumé: MiniFic. HarryFille, HP/DM. Kaitleen Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort mais ressort fatiguée et blasée de cette bataille, elle ressasse ses souvenirs quand une personne vient lui rendre visite inopinément. Arrivera-t-elle à redonner goût à la vie à Kaitleen ?

Warning: Attention, spoiler tome 6 pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore lu

Note: Ceci est une mini-fic. C'est ma première histoire, elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, je vous le concède, mais elle permet de m'entraîner pour ma prochaine fic qui sera plus longue. J'espère malgré tout que vous apprécierez la lecture .

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps pour publier ce chapitre mais j'étais partie en vacances pendant le mois de Juillet et je n'ai pas beaucoup pensé à ma fic, de plus, j'étais un peu en panne d'inspiration. Mais tout va bien maintenant, je sais que je vous avais dit que le 7****e**** chapitre sera le dernier cependant, j'avais tellement écrit que la longueur du chapitre était beaucoup plus longue que celle des précédents, j'ai donc décidé de le diviser en deux. Puisque l'écriture de cette fic est terminée, je publierai le 8****e et dernier chapitre dans quelques jours, je vous laisse maintenant savourer ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

malicia lupin : Je te remercie énormément pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'ai eu un peu peur pour le lemon, mais maintenant, je suis soulagée qu'il n'ait pas été catastrophique, je commençais même à me mélanger mes pinceaux . Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue mais j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, en tout cas, en ce qui concerne mes prochaines histoires, je pense qu'elles ne viendront pas avant un certain temps, j'y réfléchis beaucoup et je voudrais au moins avoir écrit 2 ou 3 chapitres avant de la publier afin que l'attente ne soit pas trop longue, telle que je me connais. Bisous.

Alfgard : Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil. Je suis contente que cela t'ait plu, pour ma part, j'appréhendais un peu à cause du lemon. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. +

zaika : Je suis flattée par ton empressement, ça fait plaisir à voir. Encore pardon pour la longue attente et j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite. Ciao.

BBHarry : Finalement, ce chapitre ne sera pas le dernier, mais l'avant-dernier, j'espère que ça t'ira . Malheureusement, les têtes blondes eux yeux d'émeraude ne sont pas prévus pour le moment :'( En fait, je n'avais jamais pensé à pousser mon histoire aussi loin, je te laisse donc lire ce chapitre, en espérant te revoir pour la fin.

_C'est grâce à vos reviews et vos encouragements que j'ai trouvés la motivation pour écrire la suite, merci beaucoup._

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »_

_Draco écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces mots, il sourit ensuite comme un bienheureux, la serrant contre lui, son bras enroulé autour de ses épaules frêles tandis que la tête de son amante reposait sur son torse._

_Ils s'endormirent ensuite, épuisés mais heureux, et pour une fois depuis longtemps, aucun d'eux ne firent de cauchemars._

**Chapitre 7 :****Des explications douloureuses**

Kaitleen gémit de bien-être en sentant les douces caresses que l'on prodiguait sur sa peau, elle se mit à sourire, désirant apprécier ce toucher agréable qui la faisait frissonner. Mais soudain, ne se souvenant pas d'une présence autre que la sienne dans sa maison, elle ouvrit brusquement ses yeux avant de se retourner dans son lit et de faire face à l'inconnu allongé près d'elle.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour enlever les dernières traces de sommeil encore présentes et tenta d'identifier la personne à ses côtés. Avisant la chevelure blonde et le regard argenté teinté d'amusement, la jeune femme reconnut immédiatement Malfoy et les souvenirs de la nuit dernière revinrent à elle à grande vitesse. Se remémorant leur première nuit ensemble, Kaitleen rougit profondément et baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas croiser ceux du beau jeune homme.

Un petit rire se fit alors entendre dans la chambre.

« Réveillée, Potter ? » demanda Malfoy en chuchotant tout près de son oreille.

Sentant un souffle chaud à cet endroit, Kaitleen haleta et s'éloigna brusquement du blond, posant une main sur oreille, rouge de gêne. Draco continua de rire, s'amusant visiblement de l'attitude de son amante, cette dernière, remarquant qu'il se moquait d'elle ouvertement, ne put rien faire d'autre à part lui jeter un regard noir et lui tirer la langue le plus dignement possible. Malheureusement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que celle-ci soit happée par les fines lèvres de Malfoy qui l'entraînèrent dans un baiser langoureux, face à cet assaut passionné, la brune répondit immédiatement au baiser, leur langue se mouvaient et dansaient sensuellement ensemble. Draco se retira ensuite, leur permettant ainsi à tous deux de reprendre leur souffle, puis, il se pencha de nouveau sur elle.

« Bonjour. » murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de sa bien aimée.

« Bon… Bonjour. » répondit la jeune fille, encore un peu pantelante de leur dernier baiser.

Draco sourit comme un bienheureux, il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse, jamais il n'avait ressenti de plaisir aussi intense. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il avait pensé qu'il avait seulement rêvé avant de sentir une douce chaleur à ses côtés et de se rendre compte que c'était la réalité et qu'il avait réellement fait l'amour avec l'élue de son cœur. Il n'avait alors cessé de fixer la beauté encore endormie et n'avait pu s'empêcher de la toucher et caresser sa peau de pêche afin de se persuader que tout cela n'était pas un des nombreux rêves qu'il faisait depuis déjà plusieurs mois sur elle. Depuis la fin de sa sixième année, il n'avait plus couché avec personne, ne pouvant se débarrasser de l'image de la belle brune de son esprit, et depuis lors, il ne voulait qu'elle, même s'il n'y avait que très peu de possibilités pour que cela arrive.

Il reposa son regard d'acier sur la jeune Potter, son corps nu était recouvert jusqu'au cou par une couverture et son visage était égayé par un doux sourire un peu timide, elle était absolument splendide ! Il repensa à la nuit précédente et aux derniers mots de la brune avant que son propre sourire ne s'élargisse. _Oui, elle était resplendissante, et surtout, elle était à lui !_

Kaitleen observa attentivement le bel homme au-dessus d'elle, celui-ci s'était déplacé durant leur baiser et se retrouvait maintenant sur elle, les mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête et les jambes de son corps. Elle pouvait parfaitement apercevoir la peau d'albâtre et le torse admirablement sculpté de son compagnon, elle leva inconsciemment une de ses mains et retraça avec soin les lignes de ses muscles. Sous ce toucher exquis, Draco frissonna de désir et, n'y résistant pas, il se baissa vers elle et ravit de nouveau ses lèvres tentatrices.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis, le blond, de plus en plus excité, laissa ses mains se balader le long du corps nu de la jeune femme, ce qui fit haleter brusquement celle-ci dans leur baiser.

« Malfoy, il faudrait… peut-être se lever… maintenant, tu ne… crois pas ? » demanda difficilement Kaitleen, le souffle saccadé dû aux caresses plus audacieuses de son amant.

« Pas envie. » grogna Malfoy, la tête nichée dans le creux de son cou. « Et puis, on n'est pas obligés, personne ne nous attend. À part si tu as quelque chose de particulier à faire, serait-ce le cas ? » reprit-il, toujours dans la même position alors que sa main gauche descendait traîtreusement vers son intimité.

« Non, je… je n'ai rien à faire de particul… Ah ! » s'interrompit soudain Kailtleen, et pour cause, l'héritier de la respectueuse famille Malfoy venait d'entrer un doigt dans son sexe.

« Parfait. » susurra-t-il contre sa peau. Il continua de préparer soigneusement sa compagne de ses doigts sous les gémissements de plaisir de celle-ci qui ne faisaient qu'augmenter son désir, et lorsque cela fut enfin fait, il s'apprêta à rentrer en elle quand soudain…

« Mais il faut se lever ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout d'un coup en s'écartant subitement de lui, un petit sourire malicieux ornant ses lèvres charnues.

Elle descendit prestement du lit et enfila rapidement la chemise de pyjama noire du jeune homme qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain sans accorder une quelconque attention à l'expression sidérée du blond qui lui, n'avait toujours pas bouger.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » lança-t-elle joyeusement en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte derrière elle.

Enfin seule, Kaitleen s'appuya sur la porte en soupirant de soulagement, elle pensait qu'elle n'y serait jamais arrivée. Elle sentit une petite bouffée de satisfaction l'envahir en pensant qu'elle avait pu lui résister cette fois-ci, _mais peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû_, se dit-elle en repensant aux yeux du blond, semblant remplis de métal en fusion et les mèches de cheveux qui recouvraient son regard, lui donnant un air encore plus sexy. La jeune femme mordit sa lèvre inférieure, s'empêchant ainsi de gémir, elle secoua ensuite sa tête pour chasser ses pensées, retira sa chemise puis pénétra dans la cabine de douche.

De l'autre côté de la porte, ledit blond s'était affalé de tout son long sur le lit, se rendant compte du tour que venait de lui jouer la brune. Il soupira lourdement de frustration et se retourna pour s'allonger sur le dos, la couverture qui l'enveloppait jusqu'à son nombril était déformée par une bosse conséquente, il avait une douloureuse érection mais s'interdisait à se soulager lui-même,_ je suis un Malfoy que diable !_

Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer, malgré tout, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire joyeusement, Kaitleen Potter n'avait finalement pas totalement changée, elle était toujours aussi imprévisible et agissait sans penser aux conséquences, et elles vont être lourdes. _Oh oui Potter, tu vas le payer, et très cher, foi de Malfoy, prépare-toi bien ! _Son sourire joyeux se changea maintenant en un sourire narquois.

Tout de même, il devait avouer qu'elle avait vraiment du courage pour réussir à résister à sa sublime personne. _Griffondor un jour, Griffondor toujours_, se dit-il avec un rictus sur son visage.

Enfin lavée, Kaitleen s'emmitoufla dans une grande serviette puis ouvrit l'armoire ensorcelée de la salle de bain qui fit venir ses vêtements tout droit venus de sa chambre. Elle mit un jean bleu clair ainsi qu'un fin pull noir dont les manches lui arrivaient aux coudes avant de sortir de la pièce et d'affronter le jeune homme qu'elle avait, disons, laissé en plan.

Malfoy fixait la porte de bois clair se trouvant au fond de la chambre depuis un bon moment, attendant visiblement que la brune revienne. Lorsqu'elle apparut enfin, habillée, - à sa grande déception - elle se contenta de lui sourire innocemment.

« Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, tu n'as qu'à prendre une douche en attendant. » lui dit-elle rapidement, elle sortit ensuite de la chambre d'un pas vif sans que Draco n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.

Ce dernier, résigné, se traîna avec élégance _- on est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas – _dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Dans la cuisine de la maison, Kaitleen était en train de mettre les couverts lorsque Malfoy arriva, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise tous deux noirs qui lui conféraient une classe folle. Ils s'installèrent ensuite à table et mangèrent.

« Honnêtement Potter, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de se lever si tôt si tu n'avais rien d'important à faire. » déclara-t-il, n'ayant toujours pas digérer le coup que Potter lui avait fait.

« Voyons Malfoy, ne sais-tu pas que l'avenir appartient aux gens qui se lèvent tôt ? » indiqua-t-elle, l'air ingénu.

« Ca ne m'étonne que ce précepte soit stupide, puisqu'il vient des moldus. » répliqua-t-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, agacée, puis lança :

« Eh bien Malfoy, moi, ça m'étonne que tu sois devenu aussi paresseux, ce n'est pas très digne d'un Serpentard, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Détrompe-toi, ce n'est pas de la paresse, simplement, je pense qu'il y avait des choses très importantes à faire et qu'être sur un lit serait plus confortable. » expliqua-t-il avec un regard suggestif.

La jeune femme se leva ensuite de table, ne répondant pas à ce sous-entendu, elle se dirigea vers l'évier et y déposa les assiettes sales. Elle avait finit de les laver quand elle sentit des mains sur ses hanches et des baisers papillons sur son cou. Malfoy la plaqua ensuite fermement contre son corps et la dirigea vers le canapé du salon en continuant de butiner son cou délicat, il l'y allongea ensuite puis l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres, la jeune Potter se laissant faire avec plaisir. Il ne suffit que de quelques instants avant que leurs mains ne se mirent à vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre et, un à un, les vêtements tombèrent au sol alors que des gémissements et des soupirs se faisaient entendre de la part des deux jeunes personnes.

* * *

Draco et Kaitleen étaient accoudés à la terrasse du salon, observant la nuit étoilée dans un silence apaisant. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine maintenant depuis la venue du blond dans la maison, ils avaient passé leurs journées ensemble, profitant de la présence de l'autre, tel un jeune couple qu'ils formaient désormais. Mais à tout couple, il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion, _la_ discussion sur l'avenir, et tous deux la craignaient, ainsi que ce qui en résulterait, malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient y échapper et c'était nécessaire afin qu'ils puissent avancer.

Malfoy se décida donc à briser le silence.

« Dis Potter… tu comptes vraiment repartir ? » questionna-t-il doucement.

« Et que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Revenir dans le monde sorcier peut-être ? » finit-elle, un brin d'énervement dans la voix mais aussi de l'amertume, ce que décela immédiatement son interlocuteur.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà expliqué il me semble Malfoy ! » cingla-t-elle sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Plus elle entendait ses propres raisons, plus elle réalisait combien elle se voilait la face et que les raisons de son éloignement étaient autres.

« Alors ré explique-moi tout ça ! Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne _te_ comprends pas ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de regarder la vérité en face ? Ne me dis pas que tu comptes rester terrer dans ton coin pendant que tes amis sont rongés par l'inquiétude ? Ah, elle est belle l'amitié ! » Il commençait lui-même à crier mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, il devait lui faire comprendre, lui faire entendre raison. Ses amis avaient besoin d'elle, _il_ avait besoin d'elle.

« Je ne peux pas revenir maintenant, je ne peux pas me confronter à eux. Je… je ne me sens pas prête. » dit-elle précipitamment.

« Tu mens ! Ce n'est pas la vraie raison, je l'ai bien vu ! Pourquoi Potter ? Pourquoi ne reviens-tu pas ? Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie ! Alors pourquoi… pourquoi Kaitleen ? » finit-il, sa voix baissait en intensité au fur et à mesure de ses paroles pour finir en un simple murmure sur le prénom de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci soupira lourdement avant de répondre, cherchant ses mots.

« Tu ne comprends pas, si je reviens, je leur causerais plus de mal que de bien ! »

« Comment ça ? Je suis certain qu'ils seraient plutôt heureux et soulagés de te voir. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, comment peuvent-ils être heureux en me voyant ? » Cette fois, son ton était bel et bien amer.

« Et pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas ? Ce sont tes amis après tout. »

« Parce que… c'est parce qu'ils ne pourront pas oublier. » répondit-elle dans un ton presque inaudible, comme si elle ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute, ayant peur de rendre ce fait encore plus véridique.

Draco ne dit rien, la laissant parler et alléger un peu ce poids qui lui pesait tant.

« Ils… ils ne pourront pas oublier ce que je représente. Pour eux, je suis la Survivante, Celle-qui-a-survécu, l'Elue, le Sauveur, celle qui les a tous débarrassés de Voldemort, mais je sais que même s'ils ne le disent pas, même s'ils n'en n'ont pas vraiment conscience, je… je représente aussi tous les morts qu'il y a eu pendant la guerre, les blessés, les enfants torturés, les femmes violées, je les représente tous. » Des larmes silencieuses coulaient à présent le long du visage de Kaitleen, sa voix était aussi basse qu'un murmure, les cris étaient finis et elle tremblait un peu. Face à son état, le blond eut un pincement au cœur et entoura la jeune Potter dans ses bras dans une tendre étreinte rassurante, lui permettant ainsi de continuer sur sa lancée.

« Dès que quelqu'un me regardera, il peut peut-être me respecter, même m'admirer, mais au fond, en me voyant, il se rappellera de la guerre, de la violence, des êtres chers qui lui ont été arrachés. Même pour mes amis ce sera pareil, c'est vrai, ils seront peut-être contents de mon retour, néanmoins, rien que par ma présence, ils se souviendront de la guerre qui leur a tant coûté, mais ils ne diront rien, je le sais, d'ailleurs, peut-être que personne ne dira rien, après tout, je suis leur Sauveur. Mais quand ils me regarderont, je verrai leur regard triste et hanté et ça, je ne le supporterais pas, je ne pourrai pas supporter de leur causer tant de souffrances. Et personne n'y échappera, parce que je ne peux pas changer ce que je suis, ce que j'ai fait. Je… Je suis le symbole de la guerre et de la mort, Draco, et… et ça me tue de ressentir ça, je ferais peut-être mieux de mourir, au moins, je ne ressentirais plus tout ça, mais je crois que finalement, je suis trop lâche pour attenter à ma vie, Voldemort aurait dû me tuer ce jour-là finalement, ça aurait causé moins de problèmes. Tu sais… j'ai plusieurs fois pensé à me suicider, » à cette révélation, Draco raffermit sa prise sur elle comme pour dire qu'il était là, « mais si je mourrais, mes amis seraient tristes et ça, je ne le veux pas. Quelle ironie, si je reviens avec eux, ils souffriront en silence de ma présence et si je meurs, ils pleureront ma perte, je suis coincée. C'est pour ça que je suis partie, que je me suis éloignée d'eux sans donner de véritables explications, c'est la seule façon pour qu'ils soient protégés de moi. »

Après ces paroles, un long silence régna entre eux, Draco, se contenta pour le moment d'enlacer l'élue de son cœur avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait envers elle alors que celle-ci profitait de l'étreinte, continuant de déverser ses larmes qui sommeillaient depuis trop longtemps en elle.

« C'est faux. »

Une voix douce rompant le calme qui s'était installé.

Des yeux de couleur émeraude embués qui se lèvent, confus.

Un doux baiser rassurant avant que la voix ne reprenne.

« Tu te trompes, moi, quand je te regarde, je ne vois que la femme la plus belle qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Je ne vois que la personne la plus douce, la plus généreuse, la plus stupide aussi parfois, mais je ne vois aucune mort, aucune guerre, seulement une douce lumière qui réchauffe tout mon être. Je ne vois que la femme que j'aime plus que tout au monde, celle qui détient mon corps, mon âme et ma vie. » acheva-t-il en embrassant délicatement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

« Vraiment ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Oui, vraiment. »

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un long moment avant que Kaitleen ne reprenne la parole :

« Alors, tu voudrais que je revienne ? »

« Je veux simplement que tu sois heureuse. Que veux-tu toi ? »

La brune réfléchit un instant puis répondit d'une petite voix :

« Je… je veux rentrer. »

« Bien, alors rentrons, rentrons à la maison ensemble. » déclara Draco.

« Tu ne me laisseras pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, jamais, je resterais toujours avec toi, tu ne seras plus jamais seule, je t'en fais la promesse. » assura-t-il, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme la porta alors dans ses bras, lui donnant un chaste baiser.

« Mais d'abord, allons nous coucher, il se fait tard. Nous partirons dès demain si tu veux. » dit-il.

« D'accord, j'ai hâte de les revoir. » ajouta-t-elle, embrassant son amant passionnément alors que celui-ci les amenait dans leur chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Draco et Kaitleen se trouvaient tous deux dans le hall de la maison, prêts à partir pour le monde sorcier. La jeune femme triturait depuis plusieurs minutes sa cape noire, assaillit de doutes.

« Et s'ils étaient trop en colère ? Et s'ils ne voulaient plus me voir ? » questionna la brune pour la énième fois.

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois, quelque peu agacé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter, tout ira bien. Au pire, Weasley te fera la tête pendant un moment avant de se rendre compte de sa stupidi… enfin, avant que Granger ne lui dise à quel point son attitude est puérile et il te donnera une tape dans le dos, comme dans le bon vieux temps. » énonça-t-il, tentant de rassurer sa compagne.

Kaitleen sourit avec hésitation, ses doutes un peu apaisés, elle prit ensuite la main que lui tendait Malfoy et ils sortirent de la demeure où ils avaient vécu de si bons moments ensemble.

« Dis-moi, Potter, ne pourrais-tu pas plutôt enlever les sortilèges d'anti-transplanage afin de nous éviter de traverser cette maudite forêt ? » commença Drago quand il vit le sourire moqueur de la jeune femme. « Pas que j'aie peur, seulement je ne tiens pas à salir mes beaux habits, et puis, ça irait plus vite, tu ne crois pas ? » termina-t-il un peu trop rapidement.

« Oui, bien sûr, puisque ça _t'ennuie tellement_, nous allons transplaner d'ici. » accorda-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire. Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement complexe du poignet, sans un mot, elle enleva les barrières de transplanage présentes tout autour de la maison.

Ils purent ainsi tous deux transplaner et atterrirent ensuite dans une campagne presque déserte si ce n'est l'étrange construction biscornue qui se situait devant eux : ils étaient arrivés au terrier.

**Fin du Chapitre 7**  


J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez apprécié la lecture.

Laissez une petite review pour me donner votre opinion, svp, c'est mon seul salaire, lol .

À très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre (qui sera vraiment le dernier cette fois-ci).


	8. Des retrouvailles tant attendues

**Un Pardon Libérateur**

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, j'ai simplement utilisé un Harry version fille à la place.

Genre: Romance principalement

Couple: HP/DM bien que dans ce cas-là, ce serait plutôt un KP/DM

Résumé: MiniFic. HarryFille, HP/DM. Kaitleen Potter a vaincu Lord Voldemort mais ressort fatiguée et blasée de cette bataille, elle ressasse ses souvenirs quand une personne vient lui rendre visite inopinément. Arrivera-t-elle à redonner goût à la vie à Kaitleen ?

Warning: Attention, spoiler tome 6 pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore lu

Note: Ceci est une mini-fic. C'est ma première histoire, elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire, je vous le concède, mais elle permet de m'entraîner pour ma prochaine fic qui sera plus longue. J'espère malgré tout que vous apprécierez la lecture .

**Salut ! Voici le huitième et dernier chapitre d'Un Pardon Libérateur, je suis contente d'en avoir enfin terminé avec cette fic. Même si je trouve l'écriture un peu fade, j'ai été heureuse de pouvoir écrire cette histoire qui m'a accompagnée dans le monde des auteurs de fanfictions et je ne le regrette pas. Bon, trêve de blabla, je vous laisse maintenant lire ce dernier chapitre .**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

malicia lupin : Salut, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, ça fait du bien de savoir que ma fic plaît à des gens. Pour ma prochaine fic, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je préfère attendre d'avoir quelques chapitres déjà prêts parce que, telle que je me connais, si je publie tout de suite le 1er chapitre, le reste sera très long à venir, et étant moi-même une grande lectrice de fics, je dois dire que la patience n'a jamais été mon fort :) . En tout cas, j'ai lu dans ta bio que tu allais passer en première S (comme moi, lol !) et je tenais à te souhaiter bonne chance ! J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vac's. Bisous à toi !

Rockeuse dans L'ame : Hello ! C'est trop cool d'avoir une nouvelle revieweuse ! J'suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'attends de voir ce que tu penseras de celui-là. J'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées et que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas . +

lilyp : Merci pour la review ! Voici la suite, je la publie plus rapidement qu'avant puisque je l'avais déjà écrit.

_Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir, de plus que cette fic touche à sa fin. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment. :)_

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement complexe du poignet, sans un mot, elle enleva les barrières de transplanage présentes tout autour de la maison. _

_Ils purent ainsi tous deux transplaner et atterrirent ensuite dans une campagne presque déserte si ce n'est l'étrange construction biscornue qui se situait devant eux : ils étaient arrivés au terrier._

**Chapitre 8 :****Des retrouvailles tant attendues**

Ils s'avancèrent vers la maison et la jeune fille, anxieuse, toqua doucement à la porte.

À l'intérieur, les Weasley étaient tous en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. C'était les vacances de Pâques, et pour l'occasion, Ginny, qui était en septième année de Poudlard, était rentrée chez elle, Ron et Hermione s'y trouvaient également ainsi que pratiquement toute la fratrie Weasley excepté Percy, Bill et Charlie. Ils mangeaient tous tranquillement, même les jumeaux qui avaient l'habitude de s'agiter et de faire des farces. En fait, ils étaient même relativement calmes depuis la guerre, elles les avaient faits mûrir. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il leur semblait à tous qu'une présence manquait, et ils savaient laquelle : Kaitleen Potter.

Même si elle était une personne plutôt silencieuse, tout le monde paraissait plus serein lorsqu'elle se trouvait parmi eux. Elle donnait l'impression de faire ressortir une aura de paix et de tranquillité autour d'elle qui apaisait inconsciemment le cœur des gens, et sans la jeune fille, un vide avait alors prit place dans la maison. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu son rire rafraîchissant quand Fred et Georges faisaient une blague ou lorsque Ron et Hermione se disputaient pour une broutille.

Ils furent alors assez étonnés lorsque des coups se firent entendre à la porte à une heure si matinale.

Molly Weasley, étant la plus proche, alla ouvrir.

« Bonjour, que voulez… » commença-t-elle avant que sa voix ne se bloque dans sa gorge en avisant la personne devant elle.

Kaitleen se remit à triturer sa cape devant l'absence de réaction de celle qu'elle considérait pratiquement comme une mère et décida de dire quelque chose :

« Bonjour Madame Weasley. » salua-t-elle timidement.

Et avant même qu'elle n'ait pu se poser la question de ce qu'elle devrait faire, elle fut prise dans une forte étreinte de la part de la femme rondelette.

« Oh par Merlin, c'est bien toi Kaitleen, je n'arrive pas à y croire, tu nous as tellement manqué ma chérie. » déclara Molly, émue jusqu'aux larmes.

« Ca ne va pas, maman ? » intervint Ginny, qui était venue rejoindre sa mère à l'entrée, inquiète de son absence prolongée.

« Vous m'avez également énormément manquée. » ajouta Kaitleen avec difficulté, quelque peu étouffée par l'embrassade de la femme rousse et tentant maladroitement de lui rendre son étreinte. « Oh, sa… salut Ginny ! » lança-t-elle en apercevant l'adolescente.

Celle-ci, ayant reconnu leur visiteur, écarquilla les yeux et resta figée à sa place, sans répondre à la salutation de la brune. Les autres membres de la famille Weasley, ainsi qu'Hermione, curieux et soucieux de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, se rapprochèrent à leur tour de l'étrange scène. En voyant la jeune Survivante dans les bras de Molly Weasley, ils furent comme pétrifiés sur place, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Pendant un long moment, plus personne ne fit un geste lorsque que Ron, remarquant le visage de plus en plus rouge de la nouvelle venue, intervint :

« Attention maman, tu es en train de l'étouffer ! »

En entendant ces mots, les Weasley et Hermione semblèrent reprendre leurs esprits et prirent ensuite conscience de la situation : Kaitleen Potter, celle qui avait disparu pour les huit derniers mois se trouvait maintenant ici, avec eux. Elle était revenue !

Molly, alertée par les paroles de son fils, consentit à relâcher la jeune fille.

« Oh, je suis désolée ma chérie, pardonne-moi, je me suis laissée emporter. » s'excusa-t-elle, des larmes de joie aux yeux.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous voir. » répondit-t-elle gentiment. « Vous m'avez tous tant manquée, Ca fait du bien de vous revoir, tous et en bonne santé. » ajouta-t-elle à l'encontre des autres personnes présentes, remettant une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille, signe de sa nervosité.

Les jumeaux furent les premiers à amorcer un geste vers elle, ils placèrent tous deux un bras autour de ses frêles épaules, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Nous aussi, on est très heureux de te revoir chère associée… » commença Fred.

« Oui, et nous avons beaucoup de produits de farces et attrapes à te montrer. » continua Georges.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, le huitième membre de la famille Weasley est enfin de retour, je vous prie donc de lui faire un accueil chaleureux comme il se doit ! »finirent-ils ensemble en faisant des mouvements de bras exagérés en direction de l'assemblée.

Cette étrange entrée en scène les firent tous rire. Arthur Weasley s'approcha ensuite d'elle, il posa une main sur son épaule et la pressa doucement.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Kaitleen. »

La jeune fille se contenta de lui sourire chaudement, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Ce fut le tour de Ginny de s'avancer, elle se dirigea alors vers celle qui fut sa première véritable amie et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Tu peux pas savoir à quelle point je suis contente que tu sois là, tu m'as beaucoup manquée. » dit la jeune rousse dans son cou, la voix un peu brisée par l'émotion.

« Je suis ravie d'être revenue aussi. » Kaitleen l'écarta alors légèrement, ses mains sur ses épaules, l'observant attentivement. « Mais dis-moi, tu as beaucoup grandi, tu es devenue une très belle jeune femme à présent, j'espère que les garçons ne te tournent pas trop autour, s'ils t'ennuient, ils auront affaire à moi. » Elle lui fit ensuite un petit clin d'œil, elle avait toujours été un peu protectrice envers sa cadette, c'était sûrement dû à cause de l'accident avec le journal de Tom Riddle, depuis, elle la considérait comme sa petite sœur adorée. Cette dernière rougit sous le compliment, elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsqu'elle fut coupée par son amie Hermione :

« Pour ça, il n'y a aucun risque, Ron les éloigne tous d'un simple regard, bien que cela soit plus dur maintenant qu'il n'est plus à Poudlard avec elle. » Hermione souriait joyeusement à son amie, visiblement heureuse de son retour. Elle courut alors vers elle, lui sautant littéralement dans les bras, toutes les deux riaient gaiement.

Durant le temps de Poudlard, Hermione avait toujours été un peu plus grande que sa camarade de Griffondore, mais il semblait maintenant que les rôles étaient inversés, ce qui permit à Kaitleen de la faire tournoyer légèrement, elle la reposa ensuite délicatement au sol.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Comment as-tu pu partir sans nous ? Comment cela se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas pu te retrouver ? Quels sortilèges as-tu utilisé ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue plus tôt ? On se faisait tous un sang d'encre, et tu étais si vague dans tes lettres, en plus, on n'avait aucun moyen de te répondre. Et comment est-ce que… »

« Stop, Hermione ! Comment tu veux que Kaitleen puisse te répondre si t'arrêtes pas d'enchaîner tes questions sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une ? » interrompit brusquement Ron qui s'était fait silencieux depuis sa première intervention à l'encontre de sa mère. Il leva ses yeux au ciel d'agacement devant l'empressement de sa petite amie, elle était sympa mais des fois, elle se laissait un peu trop emportée par sa curiosité.

La concernée rougit subitement, se rendant compte de son comportement légèrement excessif, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait dit tout ça d'une seule traite sans avoir pris le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elle murmura un « désolé », les yeux baissés, gênée, lorsqu'elle entendit Kaitleen rire d'amusement.

« Toi, tu n'as vraiment pas changé. Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard si tu veux bien, je répondrai alors à toutes tes questions, ne t'en fais pas. » rassura-t-elle, elle savait que son amie voudrait tout savoir sur sa disparition et qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas avant de lui avoir soutiré tout ce qu'elle voulait et d'avoir apaisé sa soif de connaissance.

La jeune Potter se tourna ensuite vers celui qui était intervenu. Elle s'avança alors vers Ron d'un pas plus hésitant, redoutant sa réaction. Arrivée devant lui, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, derrière eux, le silence s'était fait, les laissant se retrouver seuls. Le jeune homme roux avait une expression illisible sur son visage, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement, Kaitleen se mordit la langue d'anxiété, généralement, cet air n'était pas très bon signe.

Et soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attende, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces.

« R… Ron ? » appela Kaitleen, se demandant si son ami avait l'intention de rivaliser contre sa mère en matière d'étreinte étouffante.

« Idiote, tu n'es qu'une idiote ! » déclara-t-il d'une voix un peu faible.

La brune était étonnée de cette réaction de la part de son ami d'enfance, elle s'était plutôt attendue à ce qu'il l'ignore complètement. Apparemment, il avait aussi beaucoup mûri ces derniers temps, _ou bien alors, ça doit être l'influence d'Hermione, _de dit-elle.

« Oui, pardon. » lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte, un sourire affectueux sur les lèvres. C'était la première qu'ils avaient ce genre d'embrassade, ils n'y étaient pas habitués, d'habitude, ils se donnaient des tapes amicales dans le dos, mais malgré tout, cette façon-là était plutôt agréable et ils en profitèrent tous les deux.

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé pendant quelques instants avant que la jeune fille ne se risqua à demander d'une petite voix :

« Alors,… tu ne comptes pas me donner un coup de poing ? »

« Non, pas tout de suite, tu as de la chance. Je vais plutôt attendre un autre jour, après tout, ça ne se ferait pas très bien voir si tu avais un bleu au visage le jour de ton retour. » répliqua-t-il sur un ton léger.

« Bien, alors je peux baisser ma garde aujourd'hui. »

Ron pouffa doucement puis lui murmura doucement à l'oreille :

« J'suis contente que tu sois là, p'tite sœur. »

« Ouais, moi aussi. »

Ils s'écartèrent ensuite l'un de l'autre, s'échangeant tout de même un sourire complice, comme au bon vieux temps.

« Bien, si ces charmantes retrouvailles sont enfin terminées, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Tout le monde sursauta à l'entente de cette voix traînante et ils se tournèrent vers celui qui avait pris la parole.

Draco Malfoy était resté en retrait pendant cette scène si dégoulinante de bons sentiments, ce genre de choses n'étaient définitivement pas pour lui. Pourtant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de contempler le visage radieux de Potter et avait sourit à son tour en la voyant si rayonnante.

« Tiens, Draco, tu étais là toi aussi, j'imagine que tu étais accompagné de Kaitleen. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir remarqué plus tôt, en tout cas, je suis ravi que tu sois là, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne te voyait plus. » dit monsieur Weasley.

« Ce n'est rien, je comprends parfaitement. Enchanté de vous revoir également Arthur, j'avais des choses importantes à faire et j'ai du m'absenter pour quelques semaines. » expliqua le blond en le saluant d'un signe de la tête.

« Oh, mais j'y pense ! » s'écria soudain Molly, « Avez-vous déjà pris votre petit déjeuner ? » demanda-t-elle à Draco et Kaitleen.

« Euh, non, pas encore. » répondit la jeune fille, encore un peu surprise par l'éclat de voix de la femme.

« Parfait, vous n'avez qu'à vous joindre à nous tous les deux, je suis certaine que vous avez beaucoup de choses à nous raconter. »

« Euh, d'ac… d'accord. » accepta-t-elle.

« Ce sera avec grand plaisir Molly, malheureusement, nous ne pourrons pas nous attarder, Potter et moi avons encore plusieurs choses à régler. » indiqua poliment l'aristocrate.

« Bien, je vois, je vais ajouter des couverts, en attendant, installez-vous. »

Pendant que tous mangeaient avec plus d'entrain qu'auparavant, Kaitleen consentit à leur expliquer les raisons de son départ et celles de son retour parmi eux. Elle dut ainsi leur avouer sa relation avec Draco, ce qui fut accepter plutôt facilement par ses proches, Draco et la famille Weasley s'entendaient bien maintenant que la guerre était finie et il était souvent venu leur rendre visite depuis. Ron lui jura que s'il faisait du mal à Kaitleen, il le regrettera amèrement alors que Fred et Georges lui promirent d'être la cible de leurs farces si c'était le cas et qu'il devra faire face à la terrible colère de la famille Weasley.

Après ça, Kaitleen et Draco se levèrent, devant repartir et saluèrent longuement leurs amis en leur promettant de revenir le plus vite possible. Alors qu'ils allaient passés la porte, les jumeaux lancèrent joyeusement au blond :

« Au fait Draco, bienvenu dans la famille ! » Face au haussement de sourcil de ce dernier, Fred ajouta : « Eh bien oui, puisque tu comptes épouser notre chère sœur honorifique, tu feras partie des Weasley par le mariage. »

« Mais avant ça, tu devras d'abord réussir l'épreuve des Weasley. » continua Georges.

« L'épreuve des Weasley ? » répéta Draco avec un certain amusement.

« Exactement, c'est obligatoire si tu veux te marier à un membre de notre famille. » reprit Fred.

« D'ailleurs, nous en avons déjà prévu une pour notre chère Hermione ici présente en vu de son prochain mariage avec le petit Ronnie. » termina Fred avec un grand sourire.

Kaitleen, qui avait immédiatement rougit en entendant les jumeaux parler de son possible mariage avec Malfoy, fut ensuite accompagnée par Hermione et Ron dans sa gêne, ce qui fit rire tous les autres.

« Je vois. » déclara le blond, semblant réfléchir. « Je me tiendrais prêt alors, j'ai hâte de voir ça. » conclut-il, un fin sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

Les deux jeunes arrivants les saluèrent une dernière fois avant de transplaner et disparaître de cette campagne.

* * *

Lâchant le bras de Malfoy qui les avait faits transplaner, Kaitleen lui dit :

« Je ne savais pas que tu pensais déjà au mariage, et avec moi de surcroît. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répondit-il malicieusement, commençant déjà à embrasser son cou. « C'est une idée intéressante, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Hum... Je vais y réfléchir. » décida-t-elle, souriant doucement tandis qu'elle penchait en même temps sa tête sur le côté, lui laissant plus d'accès.

« Très bien, je serai patient dans ce cas. » rétorqua-t-il avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres et lui donner un fougueux baiser auquel la brune répondit avec plaisir.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous deux en train de reprendre leur souffle après leur baiser.

« Au fait, Malfoy, c'était quoi ces choses importantes à régler ? » interrogea la jeune femme.

« Eh bien, il te suffit de te retourner pour le savoir. » lui suggéra-t-il.

Fronçant les sourcils de confusion, elle se retourna donc pour remarquer qu'ils étaient en face d'une grande porte, sur le perron d'une demeure aux allures anciennes. Devant eux se dressait la noble et ancienne maison des Black où résidait actuellement l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son second parrain : Remus Lupin.

Kaitleen s'immobilisa, le regard fixé sur la porte.

« C'est… c'est le… » balbutia-t-elle.

« Le manoir des Black, en effet. » compléta calmement Draco. « Je me suis dit qu'après avoir fait tes retrouvailles avec les Weasley et Granger, tu aurais envie de revoir également Lupin. »

La Survivante réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix où perçait clairement de l'hésitation :

« Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Eh bien, je te conseillerai de commencer par toquer à la porte, mais bon, c'est mon avis. » hasarda-t-il, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son vis-à-vis.

Cette dernière leva tout de même lentement sa main vers le loquet et frappa lourdement trois coups, l'atmosphère silencieuse de l'endroit donnant à ces simples bruits un air de solennité. Elle sursauta ensuite lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment presque immédiatement après qu'elle ait frappé, comme si la personne savait que des visiteurs s'y trouvaient derrière.

Kaitleen se posa d'ailleurs brièvement la question du comment lorsqu'elle s'insurgea mentalement en se souvenant que les flairs d'un loup garou étaient extrêmement puissants, l'homme devait donc les avoir reconnu instantanément depuis un bon moment. À cette constatation, la jeune fille sentit sa nervosité augmenter, elle regarda timidement celui qui leur avait ouvert et qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, ses yeux perçants toujours sur eux. Il s'écarta ensuite pour les laisser passer sans rien dire, après les avoir observer pour ce qui lui semblait une éternité, même si cela n'avait dû durer que seulement quelques minutes.

Draco et Kaitleen pénétrèrent alors dans la maison, le silence qui pesait faisait se tapir intérieurement la jeune fille. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir si vite, elle aurait d'abord dû préparer un petit discours, même si elle doutait de pouvoir le réciter devant le loup garou. Sa présence l'avait toujours apaisée, il avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et paraissait imperturbable, étant aimable avec tout le monde en permanence, mais à ce moment, il lui semblait une des personnes qui la terrifiait le plus, elle aurait nettement préféré qu'il lui crie dessus pour être partie sans rien dire. Le calme qui le caractérisait à cet instant lui faisait vraiment peur, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois ainsi, et c'était après la mort de Sirius.

Ne voulant pas penser tout de suite à son parrain, Kaitleen examina discrètement Remus. Il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi épuisé, de longues cernes se dessinaient au-dessous de ses yeux ambrés qui semblaient plus ternes qu'auparavant, bien qu'elle pouvait apercevoir une légère étincelle y briller maintenant qu'ils étaient là. Son visage amaigri comportait quelques rides et sa chevelure était désormais grise, teinté de reflets châtains à certains endroits. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient étaient un peu trop grands pour son corps maigre qui donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait s'effondrer à tout instant, malgré tout, on pouvait ressentir une grande force, c'était étonnant.

La brune sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir en le voyant dans cet état auquel elle était en grande partie responsable. Elle voulait lui dire tellement de choses, mais ne savait pas par où commencer. _Je suis profondément désolée, je sais que je n'ai aucunes excuses valables pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal mais je t'en ai fais. Je t'ai abandonné, je t'ai laissé seul sans explications et je suis partie sans te dire au revoir, comme la lâche que je suis. Mais tu m'as manquée, j'ai pensé à toi à longueur de journée, je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, ne me rejette pas, je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de te demander ça, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me voir._

Elle trouva alors la force d'ouvrir la bouche pour commencer à parler d'une voix tout de même faible :

« Re… Remus, je… je suis désol… » Mais elle fut coupée par deux bras minces qui la serrèrent avec force. Prise de court par ce geste, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de rendre l'étreinte, agrippant l'homme de toutes ses forces.

Ils restèrent ainsi longuement enlacés, tous deux ne croyant pas qu'ils étaient enfin réunis après tout ce temps et toutes les épreuves par lesquelles ils étaient passés.

La voix de Remus se fit alors entendre dans la pièce, rauque et semblant brisée à cause d'une utilisation qui se faisait trop rare, mais d'où perçait aussi beaucoup d'émotions :

« Mon petit louveteau est enfin revenu, bienvenu à la maison ma chérie. »

Kaitleen ne répondit pas, resserrant encore plus si possible son étreinte alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et qu'un sourire soulagé fleurissait sur les lèvres. Remus aussi pleurait de joie, son petit bébé était de retour, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et avait peur que ceci n'était qu'un rêve, mais si c'était le cas, il ne voudrait jamais se réveiller et rester à jamais dans ce songe, près de son petit enfant.

Après un long moment qui leur paru malgré tout trop court, ils se séparèrent, souriant comme des bienheureux.

« Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux Remus, je suis vraiment… »

« Chut, ce n'est rien. » arrêta-t-il, la reprenant dans ses bras avec tendresse. « Je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est plutôt la mienne. » Kaitleen allait protester face à ces mots mais Remus l'en empêcha : « Je suis responsable de toi, je l'ai promis à tes parents lorsque tu es venue au monde et aussi à Sirius. J'ai failli à mon rôle et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité, je suis le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire, j'aurais dû te soutenir davantage et voir à quel point tu allais mal. »

« Non, Moony, je suis partie de moi-même et je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête, comme d'habitude. » contesta vivement la jeune brune. « De toute façon, quoique tu aurais fait, j'aurais agi de la même manière, j'avais besoin de rester seule pendant quelques temps, tu n'as pas à avoir de remords. Mais maintenant, je vais bien et nous allons pouvoir vivre comme une vraie famille, ensemble… enfin, si tu le veux bien. » finit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Mais bien sûr que je le veux, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais cette opportunité, et maintenant que je l'ai, je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller si facilement. » promit-il, riant doucement. Il leva ensuite ses yeux perçants sur le jeune homme blond qui accompagnait la brune. « J'imagine que c'est à toi que je dois le retour de Kaitleen, Draco. Je ne saurais comment te remercier, je te serais éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir rendu le sourire à mon petit louveteau. » lui dit-il sincèrement.

« Bah, pas la peine de me remercier, de toute façon, mon geste n'était pas désintéressé, je suis un Serpentard, ne l'oubliez pas. » répondit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte alors qu'un sourire franc venait prendre place sur son beau visage.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite tous les trois dans le salon, Draco resta un peu en retrait, laissant les deux autres discuter inlassablement, tentant de rattraper le temps perdu. Pendant la conversation, Remus remarqua tout de suite le comportement que les jeunes adultes avaient l'un envers l'autre, ils se lançaient parfois des petits regards en souriant et le jeune Malfoy tenait la main de Kaitleen dans la sienne, la caressant de son pouce avec douceur. Il comprit alors que l'amitié qu'il y avait entre eux s'était mué en quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, et il en était vraiment heureux pour eux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait jamais vu aussi épanouis, l'un comme l'autre.

« Je suis désolé Remus, mais pourrait-on utiliser ta cheminée ? Potter et moi avons encore une dernière visite à faire aujourd'hui. » intervint Draco, au bout d'un certain temps.

« Une dernière visite ? » répéta Kaitleen, ne voyant pas de quoi voulait parler le blond.

« Oui, parfaitement. Pour officialiser ton retour, il nous faut d'abord passer par le Ministère de la Magie bien sûr. »

« Bien entendu, allez-y. » accepta l'homme plus âgé.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les trois vers la cheminée. La jeune fille sentit une petite boule s'insinuer dans sa gorge et n'était plus très persuadée de pouvoir leur faire face, mais remarquant cela, Draco donnant une compression rassurante sur sa main et lui sourit doucement. _C'est vrai, je ne suis pas seule, j'ai Draco ainsi que tous mes amis_, pensa-t-elle en reprenant confiance.

« Je vais passer en premier. » dit le jeune homme en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

« Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Draco. » déclara Lupin.

« Moi de même. » indiqua-t-il avec un sourire. Il pénétra ensuite dans l'antre de la cheminée et prononça distinctement, en relâchant la poudre magique : « Ministère de la Magie »

Kaitleen s'apprêta à réitérer les gestes de son compagnon quand elle se retourna soudainement vers le loup garou, le serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras.

« Je reviendrai plus tard, promis. » lui jura-t-elle.

« Bien, alors je t'attendrai. » acquiesça-t-il, il lui donna ensuite un doux baiser sur son front avant de la partir, posant sur elle un regard attendri alors qu'elle disparaissait à son tour dans de gigantesques flammes vertes.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, arrivée à destination, Kaitleen rejoint le blond dans les couloirs du Ministère. Elle observa les hauts murs d'un air nostalgique, elle avait de nombreux souvenirs de cet endroit, la plupart n'étaient certes, pas très joyeux mais elle était tout de même heureuse d'y revenir. Elle s'avança alors dans le hall, et à sa vue, toutes les personnes présentes s'arrêtèrent, c'était comme si tout s'était figé grâce à sa simple présence, ce qui était assez amusant se dit-elle.

Puis, il ne suffit que de quelques secondes avant que tous reprennent leurs esprits, et maintenant se formait un énorme brouhaha indescriptible. On entendait de tous les côtés : « C'est bien vous, Miss Potter ? », « Vous êtes revenue ? », « Où avez-vous été ? », « Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne vous avez pas vue. », « Comment allez-vous ? », « Regardez tous, c'est Kaitleen Potter. », « C'est celle qui nous a débarrassés de Vous-savez-qui. »

Le bruit se faisait pratiquement assourdissant, la foule se pressait de plus en plus autour de la jeune fille, se qui suscitait la curiosité des nouveaux arrivants qui s'ajoutèrent à la masse de personnes. Kaitleen pouvait maintenant entendre des flashs d'appareils photos, elle sourit intérieurement. _Et ça recommence. Tu ne peux vraiment y échapper._

Elle leva ensuite légèrement la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour dire d'une voix claire et joyeuse, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier et à tout le monde en même temps :

« Pardon à vous tous ! Je suis de retour à présent ! »

**FIN**

Voilà, voilà ! C'est la fin de cette petite fic, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que ce n'est pas trop répétitif. Mais honnêtement, plus je lis cette histoire et plus je trouve qu'elle est un peu ennuyeuse, je suppose que c'est à cause du manque flagrant d'action. Bien que je ne regrette pas du tout de l'avoir écrite, ça m'a permis de me familiariser avec l'écriture des fics, mais je peux déjà vous dire que ma seconde fic contiendra plus d'actions, enfin, si tout va bien . D'ailleurs, l'idée de la fic Un Pardon Libérateur m'est venue un peu par hasard, je voulais juste commencer par quelque chose de plus banal pour débuter, je ne pensais pas du tout où ça allait me mener et c'est grâce à vos commentaires que je suis restée motivée et que j'ai continué à écrire. Par exemple, je n'imaginais pas faire un lemon ou alors écrire leurs retrouvailles.

Enfin bref, je suis très contente que vous ayez pris la peine de lire ma fic et poster des reviews, j'espère que vous viendrez jeter un petit coup d'œil à ma prochaine histoire quand je la publierai, j'essaierai de faire vite. :)

Merci à tous, j'espère que cette fin vous a plu !

**À Bientôt j'espère !**

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai fait un petit dessin de Kaitleen pour la fic, le lien se trouve dans ma bio._


End file.
